The Dragon Boarder Reclaimed
by Dustnblood
Summary: Turning to Heather, Gobber asked "Where is he lass? Where's Matt?" Heather just choked on her tears as she shut her eyes. Not able to really talk, she whispered hoarsely "…Gone…" This is the fourth story of the five story series. Hope you all enjoy it! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**What!? Another Dragon Boarder Story!? Hope you enjoy this one! I'll try to update it regularly so that you don't have any delays! ****I think this chapter does a pretty good job setting the stage. I hope you think so as well! As per usual with all my stories, enjoy!**

**Just an FYI; this story follows immediately with the last story, The Slaver. I hope you have already read it to make ANY sense out of what's going on.**

**Chapter One**

"Ship ahoy!" Gobber shouted, running as fast as he could down to the docks. After a full week and a half of missing, Hiccup was finally returning home!

"I was afraid I lost him…again." Valka huffed out loud, running alongside of the peg leg Viking "I don't think I can handle it if he…"

"Not to worry Val…" Gobber said with a smile "As long as that Night Fury's with him, nothing can happen to him."

Running along the docks with a group of people, the two saw some of Eret's men begin to tie the ship. Eret himself was issuing orders. When he saw Gobber and Valka, he smiled broadly and waved. "Told ya' I'd bring him back in one piece! He's pretty anxious to get off!"

As the gangway was lowered to the dock, Hiccup and Toothless were the first ones to walk off. Gently and calmly greeting the villagers, he slowly made his way towards his mom.

"Hiccup…" Valka said with relief "I was so worried…"

"Mom…" Hiccup said weakly, grabbing her in hug. Holding her for a few minutes, he never heard Astrid and Stormfly walk behind him.

"Hey Hiccup…sorry to interrupt, but we need to get moving…like three days ago." Astrid whispered, gently resting her hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

Letting go of his mom, Hiccup turned to see all the dragon riders standing behind Astrid, all waiting for his orders. Everyone except Matt.

"Moving where?" Valka asked with confusion "What's going on."

"Gobber. I need to have a council. Get the men up at the Hall in five minutes." Hiccup said, ignoring his mom's question "We needed to have this council a while ago…"

"I'm not understanding why, but I'll get them all up there." Gobber replied with a concerned look "I'll be there in three minutes."

"Good." Hiccup said, looking back at his mom. With a tired, worn out face, he then said "Mom, I'll tell you everything up in the meeting. I need every dragon trainer we have to be there as well."

"I understand." Valka said, realizing that this was Hiccup acting as a chief, not as her son. "I'll go get Fishlegs at the academy."

"See you in a bit." Hiccup said, starting to walk towards the Great Hall. Feeling a hand rest on his shoulder, he turned to see Heather looking at him.

"I'm coming to this council too. Right?" She asked, unsure of what to do.

"Of course!" Hiccup said with a small smile "You're a trainer too!" Then, with his face darkening, he added "Besides that, the entire reason why we need this council is your fiancé. You have more right to this council than anyone…"

"Thank you…" Heather whispered, following Hiccup as he resumed walking. Valkyrie was right behind her, staying close to her trainer. Since Matt was taken, Valkyrie became super protective of Heather; seeing her happiness basically drained. Wasatch was also torn about Matt. The Skrill rarely took flight save when he went to go get something to eat. It seemed that with Matt gone, Wasatch's will to fly on his own only existed when it was necessary.

It didn't take long for them to get to the Great Hall. After a few meet and greets from some of the villagers, Hiccup and the entire group finally walked in through the massive doors. Gobber and a few men were already there, waiting for them.

"The rest are on their way." Gobber said with a serious tone. Then, as Hiccup got closer, asked "So…what's this about?"

"I'll tell you as soon as everyone is here." Hiccup said, giving a weak smile to Gobber "I'd rather not repeat myself."

"Of course. Of course…" Gobber said, knowing that it was serious.

"We're here Hiccup!" Fishleg's voice sounded.

As everyone turned, both Fishlegs and Valka ran in through the door, followed by a large group of men.

"I'm so glad your all ok!" Fishlegs gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Running the academy is hard by yourself!"

"If there's any a person that could do it though, it's you Fishlegs." Hiccup complimented, squeezing his friends shoulder as strong as he could. Though chief, he was still a weakling as far as muscles go.

"I think that's everyone." Astrid cut in, slightly pushing Hiccup to the head of the table. Shoving Hiccup in place, she then took her spot right next to him, ready to help explain everything that had happened while they were gone.

"Uh…yes, hey everyone." Hiccup began to say, standing up on a bench so that everyone could see him "Thank you for coming. I know it seems kind of strange for the chief to call a council right as soon as he gets back from a…adventure."

A few murmurs arose from the crowd, agreeing with this.

"So to begin, I have great news and terrible news." Hiccup began to say, scanning the entire crowd. Facing Astrid, he motioned her to stand on the bench with him. Taking her by the hand, he announced "The good news is, is that Astrid and I are finally engaged."

A cheer erupted from the crowd, causing a small pandemonium inside the Hall. Valka grabbed Hiccup and Astrid from the bench and pulled them into a big hug. Crying, she said to Hiccup "The only time I was this happy was when I married your father…"

"Thanks mom…" Hiccup whispered back. Wishing he could have just ended the announcement there, he finally pulled away from his mom. Standing back up on the bench, he motioned for the cheering to stop. "Also, this is leading to the bad news, Matt and Heather are engaged as well."

Another cheer rang the halls, creating an echoing roar. This was indeed better news than expected.

"Wait a sec." Gobber said out loud, catching the attention of a few other Vikings "Where is Matt? I don't remember seeing him since you got here."

A second murmur went through the hall, this time not as happy as the last one.

Turning to Heather, Gobber asked "Where is he lass?"

Heather just choked on her tears as she shut her eyes. Not able to really talk, she whispered hoarsely "…Gone…"

"Gone? Where?" Gobber asked, looking up at Hiccup with concern.

"And now, for the entire reason why I needed this council." Hiccup said, looking out at the crowd "Matt was taken by another ruler named King Bruvos. I can't go into details of how he got Matt, but all that matters is that we're going to get him back."

A profound silence settled in the hall. This was news that no one expected. Valka stared at Astrid in disbelief, not wanting to believe what happened.

"This is the same Matt that saved Berk. Six months ago, Matt left his old life to come and help us." Hiccup shouted, making sure he was driving his point across to everyone. "He sacrificed his leg to save me years ago. He sacrificed his back to save me again, as well as Heather and Astrid months ago. He selflessly fought for and with us recently." Looking at the silenced crowd, he then asked "So what I'm asking is who's going to fight with me to get one of our own back? Isn't that who he is to us? A fellow Viking?"

Heather listened as the crowd began to shout 'Aye!' one at a time, creating a wave of acknowledgment. It seemed surreal with how many were willing to go and get Matt back. It was honestly the first time Heather felt sure about something since Matt was taken.

"We protect our own. That's what we're going to do!" Hiccup reaffirmed, scanning the crowd.

"One question Hiccup." Gobber asked out loud "Do we know where this Bruvos lives?"

"No, but we have someone who does." Hiccup said, looking at Gobber "Savage was the person behind the attacks on our ships. He worked for Bruvos personally and he will take us to him."

"Is he willing to do that?" Gobber followed up with, surprised at hearing about Savage "I mean, did he offer to take you to Bruvos?"

Hiccup looked down for a second and said "No…not yet." Looking back up, he then asked "Gobber, I need you to fly to Outcast Island and talk to Alvin. Ask if he's willing to help us fight Bruvos. On top of that, if Savage doesn't tell us where Bruvos is, then I'm sure Alvin knows a thing or two to get him to talk. I know Savage isn't too excited to get back to Outcast Island."

Gobber smiled and nodded "I'll leave right now then."

"Thank you Gobber." Hiccup said, grateful to have someone as dependable as Gobber.

"So Hiccup. What do you want us, the rest of the island to do?" Valka asked out loud, waiting for Hiccup to tell her what needed to be done.

Hiccup looked at his mom, and then to Astrid. His mind went into a flash back of when his dad was chiefing the village. He was doing something that he never thought he'd have to do. Finally looking up from Astrid to the crowd, he said softly, yet loud enough for everyone to hear: "Ready the ships."

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up kid!" a voice sounded.<p>

Opening his eyes, Matt stared up at a sailor standing over him. "What's going on?" he asked, getting an anxious feeling.

"We're here. We're disembarking finally." The sailor replied gruffly, walking away from Matt's hammock.

Sighing, Matt slowly rolled out of his bed. It's been a whole week and a half since Bruvos took him away from Hiccup. Since then, Bruvos hasn't mistreated him. He was given his own hammock to sleep in, a chest to put what few belongings he still had, and the same food that Bruvos got to eat; though he often turned it away and traded it with a sailor out of spite.

Pulling on his leather pants that were given to him, Matt grimaced slightly as he leaned against his bad leg. Waking up always put it on edge. Frowning, Matt then put on his snowboard boots and laced them up tightly. Opening his small chest, he then pulled out the brace that was supposed to be inside his riding armor. Since they were already in tatters, Matt just tore them open and wore the brace outside of his pants. After strapping on the brace, he pushed down on the lever and felt his leg stiffen. Testing the brace, Matt then stood up and walked to the deck.

It being midnight, the torch's light finally revealed Matt's face. Instead of the clean shaven face he had, it was scruffy. His hair was slightly longer as well. His face was visibly drained; replaced with a depressed look.

"Ah, welcome home Matt!" Bruvos said loudly, turning to see Matt step into the light.

Hearing home suddenly made Matt's stomach feel like it had a pit in it. He wasn't home, nor did he think he'd be going there anytime soon. Not saying anything, he just walked up to Bruvos who was waiting for him.

"I wish we arrived during the day…" Bruvos continued saying, ignoring Matt's silence "I'd be able to show you around the village." With that, he began to walk down the gangway.

Matt really didn't want to follow him. Wishing he could just stay on the ship, he felt himself firmly pushed by a crew member towards the gangway. Forcing his legs to put one step in front of the other, he slowly walked down to the dock with a slight limp.

"We actually arrived early." Bruvos said with a smile, looking back at Matt "We were actually supposed to be sailing another day or two."

"Lucky us…" Matt muttered, his facial expression not changing.

"Yes. We are lucky indeed." Bruvos repeated. Gesturing to a stone castle that stood on a hill, he said "That's where we'll be staying. I already have a room ready for you."

"Thanks." Matt replied "I guess it's going to be the dungeon?"

"What?" Bruvos said in shock "Of course not! That's only for criminals! And you Matt, are no criminal."

"Even if I refuse to teach you how to train dragons?" Matt asked, bringing up the entire reason why Matt was taken "You know I'll never do that."

"We'll see about that." Bruvos said with a shrug. Throwing his arm over Matt's shoulder, he began to guide him towards his castle. "I'm very excited about the future Matt, you should too! You'll be having luxury that you never even thought of!"

Matt put a small smile on his face and asked "Do you have instant hot water?"

Bruvos looked at Matt in surprise and said "Uh…no we don't…"

"What about fruits out of season?" Matt asked again "Can you get ice whenever you want? What about a machine that washes your dishes for you? Or something that washes and dries your clothes?" Matt kept on bombarding Bruvos with questions of his luxury, which just kept on blowing his mind.

"Berk had all these things!?" Bruvos gasped, staring at Matt who kept on walking towars the castle.

"Well, remember when I said I left a life for the one I had?" Matt asked, not bothering to look at Bruvos "Well, I had a lot of things going for me then. I had the world in my hand." Looking up at Bruvos with defiance, he continued to say "That's why you have a tall order to fill. I have very unique experiences that can't be replaced…or forgotten."

Staring at Matt for a minute, Bruvos just shook his head and laughed, saying "Well, when I took you on board, I knew you were going to be a challenge. I guess a little bit more of one than I expected."

Matt didn't say anything. He won that argument. He damaged Bruvos' dreams of training dragons, and that meant more to Matt than anything else at that point in time.

"So…I never told you this during the trip." Bruvos began to say, gesturing to the castle "I have a small family of my own. I'd like to introduce them to you tonight."

"Great." Matt muttered. The news of Bruvos having a family shocked him. He never talked about them or gave any mention about their existence.

"I have two children. Auger is the oldest. He usually comes with on trips, but when he's not, he's busy keeping order in the village." Bruvos began to say, but was cut off by Matt who said.

"I don't care Bruvos!" Matt said angrily, looking up at him "I had a family myself; I had a fiancé who I know is broken up because of what your doing did to me!" Breathing heavily, he added "I'm sure I'll meet your kids as time goes by, but you know what? Your family is the last thing that I ever want to worry about while I'm here. Right now my priority is to get back to my real home!"

Bruvos stared at Matt who by now was breathing heavily. Nodding slightly, he then said "I guess we're all tired from our journey. I'll introduce them to you tomorrow morning." Turning to a guard that was walking with them, he asked "Can you take Matt to his living quarters?"

"Yes my king." The guard quickly replied, walking next to Matt.

Matt just glared at Bruvos as he began to follow the guard. Finally taking his eyes off of him, he returned his attention to the castle that was now just a hundred meters away. Walking through the gates, Matt found himself in a courtyard that led to the main part of the castle. Watching two guards open the doors for him and his escort, he saw that the entire building was well lit with candles and torches. Gazing around the massive great hall, Matt was then ushered by the guard to follow him.

Reluctantly, Matt did so; walking up a flight of stairs, he found himself in a massive hallway. Gazing at the rows of mounted animals and dragon heads, Matt felt a pit in his stomach when he saw a Nadder's head that looked like Stormfly. Quickly shaking what he saw out of his head, Matt continued to follow the guard to a bedroom.

"Here you go." The guard said, gesturing to the room.

Matt walked around the guard to see the room he would be staying in. It was massive; probably the same size as Hiccup's house! In it was a plush looking bed, as well as a fireplace with a roaring fire inside of it. Walking in, Matt looked around the room. Fortunately, no trophies or dragon heads were mounted in his room. He could see that there was only one window, and it was small enough to only let a draft or small bird in.

Slam! Matt quickly turned around to see the guard had slammed the door shut and had left. Curiously, Matt walked up to the door and tried to open it. Feeling the heavy wooden door not even budge, he couldn't help but smile a little bit. "First time I've been treated like a prisoner." He muttered. Walking to his bed, Matt pulled the blankets off and took a pillow. Setting them in front of the fire, Matt laid one of the blankets on the ground and then the other one on top of him. He wasn't going to give in to Bruvos' hospitality.

Laying down, staring into the fire, Matt quickly began to think of Heather, Wasatch, Hiccup, Astrid, basically all of Berk. Silently swearing at himself, he whispered "Why didn't I just kill Bruvos when I had the chance."

The thought of 'what if' and also of home, made Matt tear up. He missed them, and he had no idea of when he was going to see them again; if he was going to see them again.

Trying to suppress the homesickness, Matt closed his eyes, and let the sleep overcome him.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the late update. I just moved apartments and school just resumed. Time is INCREDIBLY scarce as of now. Here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Two**

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

"What the…" Matt thought to himself, slowly stirring from where he lay "What is that?"

Looking up and towards where he was hearing the tapping, he remembered where he was at. Seeing the room, the bed, and the remains of a fire in the fireplace, Matt let out a long sigh and rested his head back on his flat pillow. He remembered where he was at, and was loathing it. Hearing the door creek open, Matt looked back up to see a person standing in the doorway.

"King Bruvos wishes you to come to breakfast. I will be waiting outside to take you to him." The stranger said, surprised to see Matt sleeping on the floor.

"And if I don't go?" Matt asked, glaring at the stranger.

"That is your choice. But the dining hall is the only place you can eat; as well as you're only allowed to have breakfast, lunch, and dinner." The person replied shrugging. "That is what King Bruvos told me at least."

"Fine. I'll be right there then." Matt said angrily. Rolling over, he picked himself up from off the floor. Standing up, he promptly stumbled as he put weight on his leg. Looking down at it, he silently cursed at himself. In the event of wanting to go to bed and thinking about Berk, he forgot to that he left his brace on. Pulling the lever to deactivate it, Matt then limped over to the where the person waited for him "Well, lead the way I guess."

The walk in the hall way during the day allowed Matt to notice small details with the trophies mounted on the walls. Under each head was the name of the person who killed it. Surprisingly, only a few had Bruvos' name on it. "Great." Matt muttered to himself "So everyone else here hunts dragons…"

It was a pretty quick walk, or limp for Matt. Following the person to a loft in the great hall room, he saw Bruvos and another person sitting at the table. As soon as Matt showed himself, Bruvos instantly smiled and gestured for Matt to sit down next to him. "Come Matt! I'm sure after that voyage your probably pretty hungry."

"Thanks…" Matt replied softly, not wanting to accept the fact that he was hungry. Reluctantly taking the seat next to Bruvos, his leg instantly felt relieved; finally able to actually rest without the brace. Looking around for his food, Matt was surprised to find that the person who guided him to breakfast was also serving him breakfast. Waiting until the person left, he then asked Bruvos "I thought you said you never kept your people as slaves?"

They're not slaves, they're paid servants." Bruvos corrected, taking a bite out of some eggs "They weren't able to have a place of their own, so I let them live here. In return, they keep the place clean and I also pay them some spending money."

Matt just nodded, staring at his plate. With an assortment of meats and some eggs, he slowly reached for his fork and began to take a few bites of his breakfast.

Bruvos smiled as he watched Matt eat, to which he quickly pointed to the other person sitting with them. "Matt, I'd like you to meet Auger. My son. He usually comes with me on my trips but not the one where I picked you up."

"Honored to meet you." Auger said smiling, standing up to shake Matt's hand "My dad wouldn't stop talking about you since he's been home." Auger looked a little older than Matt. He wore a similar armor plate as Bruvos, but instead of being engraved with gold, it was engraved with silver. His hair was a shaggy brown. He even had a long enough beard that he had tied a knot in it. Also like his father, he wore a sword that was strapped to his waist.

Matt didn't say anything, or stand up to receive Auger's gesture. Instead, he asked "So…do you know why I'm here?"

Standing there awkwardly, Auger began to say "Well he told me that you, and everyone where you come from, ride dragons; and that you'll help us learn how to train them as well."

"Ah see," Matt quickly said, dropping his fork onto his plate "I'm not going to help you do that though."

"He also mentioned that you're going to be…difficult to persuade to help us." Auger replied, sitting back down.

"That's right. I will be." Matt huffed back "I don't even know why I was chosen for this. I might be a trainer, but only for one or two kinds of dragons. Hiccup is the Dragon Master."

"Hiccup?" Auger asked quizzically "I…I didn't even know that was a name!"

"Yes it is a name, and he's also chief of Berk." Bruvos answered, cutting Matt off "And I'm sure that he'll be coming here very soon to try and get Matt back."

"Hopefully sooner than later." Matt said with venom in his voice "Assuming that I'm still alive 'till then."

"I never meant any harm on you." Bruvos quickly replied "Nor will I while you're here alone. But, my threat is still real; if Hiccup and his fleet show up before I can train my own dragons, you will not be going back to Berk breathing."

Matt just stared at Bruvos. He hated him, but couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was stare at him.

"Why not trade Matt for Hiccup?" Auger asked, looking at his father "If he's better than Matt at training him, why not just wait and negotiate? Maybe even negotiate that they teach us in exchange for Matt?"

"I'll talk to you about it when we're alone Auger." Bruvos quickly answered "I don't want to give Matt any more idea's than what's going through his head."

"Gee. Thanks." Matt said, not taking his eyes off of Bruvos.

"So…what dragons can you train?" Auger asked, pouring himself some wine "It sounds like you can train at least a few of them."

"What makes you think I'll tell you that?" Matt retorted, looking back at Auger.

"I did ask nicely." Auger replied, glaring back at Matt. His demeanor was darkening, which oddly comforted Matt. He knew Bruvos was trying to manipulate him to help teach them, and it frankly bugged Matt that he wasn't really treated like a prisoner. Of all the times he was captured, this was the most uncomfortable for him.

"Auger…" Bruvos said warningly. Auger immediately backed away, returning his attention to his drink.

Shaking his head at his son, Bruvos turned back to Matt and followed up with "I don't think it would be too much to ask what dragons you did train. I mean, it's not like we would know what to do if we had them."

"That just drives my point even more." Matt replied, leaning his chair on two legs "Since you don't know what to do with them, why do I need to tell you?"

"I guess I could put a time limit on you then." Bruvos said methodically, thinking of a way to make Matt cave in. "We'll just capture a random dragon and throw you in a cage with it."

Matt just stared at him angrily, trying to think of a comeback. Finally, after a few seconds, Matt simply replied "Well, I guess I'll just let it kill me. It sounds like that's going to be the end result regardless."

"Not if you tell us what to do." Auger cut in, staring at Matt with narrowed eyes "You'll be allowed to go home in peace."

"No. You're completely wrong with that." Matt quickly shot back, glaring at Auger "I'll be going home, but not in peace."

"Why? Because you taught someone how to train dragons?" Auger asked loudly, obviously annoyed by Matt's resilience to teach them.

"No." Matt replied coldly "It would because of the fact that I taught you, your father, and your kingdom how to train dragons. That's why. I have no problem teaching people, it's who I teach. The last person I taught almost killed me and my fiancé!"

"Auger! That's enough! Go find your sister!" Bruvos shouted, slamming his fists on the table; causing both Matt and Auger to quickly look at him. Auger shot another angry look at Matt and then promptly stood up to leave.

Watching Auger walk away, Bruvos sighed and said "I'm sorry Matt. I was never serious about that threat."

"I'm sure you weren't." Matt replied, folding his arms and leaned back in his chair "Just like you weren't going to take me here to begin with."

"I'm serious Matt." Bruvos reaffirmed "I was just getting frustrated that you wouldn't even answer some simple questions after all the hospitality I've shown you."

"You call this hospitality!?" Matt quickly asked, staring at Bruvos with fire in his eyes "You took me from my friends and family against my will, and you have the guts to call this hospitality!? You're trying to bribe me! We both know that!"

"I promise that I'd never do anything to harm Berk if you just give me your knowledge!" Bruvos said, putting a hand on his heart "I know that if we can train dragons, my village would prosper tenfold!"

Matt just glared at him. Wanting to say something back, Matt just shook his head and grabbed a piece of bread. Stuffing it in his mouth, Matt stood up and limped towards the stairs.

"Would you like to tour the village?" Bruvos asked with some desperation in his voice. Watching Matt leave was a huge sign that Auger damaged whatever amount of trust Matt had in him.

"I can look out a window if I want to see it." Matt said, not turning to face Bruvos "I'll be in my room if you ever decide to let me go; either to Berk or in this life." Limping down the stairs of the loft, Matt began to make way towards his room. His blood was boiling with rage. Walking by mounted shield on the wall, Matt clenched his fist and drove it into hanging shield. Pain shot into his wrist as the shield didn't even budge. Grasping his arm that flared up in pain, he quickly resumed to hobble to his room. Walking in the door way, Matt saw that his bed was already made. Still not wanting to give in to the plush bed that was given to him, Matt just sat down against his bed. Still holding his arm, he looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"I'm so tired…" He whispered to himself, letting the memories of home flow back into his mind. The thought of Heather caused a small tear to roll down his eye, making him quickly wipe it. He just wanted to go home. To be with Hiccup, Astrid, Wasatch, Heather, everyone that he loved.

Before he could think too much about her or Wasatch, he heard a soft knocking at his door. Angry, Matt opened his eyes, expecting to see Bruvos standing there. Instead, he saw a girl standing there. She had to be at least 19. Maybe even 20. She had a white headband around her brown hair that she let down to her shoulders. Her face looked as if she was full of energy as she smiled broadly at Matt. Wearing a plain looking steel chest plate and steel plated gauntlets, she gave Matt a quick wave with her hand.

"Hi there!" she said leaning against the door "You must be Matt! The dragon rider!"

Matt frowned when he heard this. Apparently Bruvos was telling everyone who he was. Not saying anything, Matt just slightly nodded at her.

"Wow…that's amazing!" She said excitedly. Looking around a little awkwardly, she then asked "Can I come in?"

"Not my place, so I don't care." Matt whispered hoarsely, shrugging his shoulders.

Still smiling, the girl walked over to Matt. Sitting down cross legged in front of Matt, she then asked "So, what do you think of this place so far?"

Matt shrugged again, whispering "I haven't seen anything other than this room and the great hall. So far, not to impressed."

"Really!? Where else have you been that's bigger than this place?" the girl asked, looking at Matt with a shocked and even more excited expression.

Matt just let out an angry sigh, burying his head in his hands. Growling a little bit louder, he said "Is that why I'm here? To answer people's questions?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" the girl quickly responded, realizing that she may have irked Matt "I…I guess I was meaning…" Her voice trailed off. Thinking for a second, she the sighed and said "Ok, I guess I did mean to ask you questions. I didn't realize that you were bombarded with questions before I met you."

"Since Bruvos took me, that's all that's been happening to me." Matt whispered back, not taking his head out of hands.

Staring at Matt for a few moments, realizing that he was depressed, she then said "Ok, how about this then. Since your new here, you can ask me ANY question you want and I'll try to answer it the best I can."

Matt slowly lifted his head up. Looking at the girl, he was slightly confused at her. She seemed to be sincere, unaware of what Bruvos was trying to get out of him. At first he didn't want to talk, still angry with what happened at breakfast; but this might be the first time in a long time that he might have someone to actually have a conversation with. And not about training dragons.

Deciding to start out safely, Matt said "Ok, I'll agree to that. But I'm not bound to answer all of your questions…deal?"

"Uh…ok?" The girl replied, confused at the request. Shrugging her shoulders, a smile returned to her face as she said "So go ahead! Ask me anything!"

"What's your name?" Matt asked, relaxing his body a little bit.

"Lydia!" the girl responded "My name is Lydia. I'm Bruvos' daughter."

Matt's face quickly darkened. This was his second kid. He should have guessed that. Sighing, out of both frustration and out of desperation to talk to someone, he decided to ask another question; this time on a more serious note.

"Ok Lydia, who is your dad? I mean besides being king here. Why does he act the way he does?" He asked, stretching his bad leg so that it would continue to relax.

"That's…kind of difficult for me to answer…" Lydia replied, looking down slightly "Really though, he just brings people here to give them another chance at life."

"There's got to be more to it than that." Matt pressed, trying to learn as much as he could about Bruvos.

"Well, he does it not only to be kind." Lydia added, looking at Matt in the eye "He gets a loyal and faithful people. They all love him for releasing them and giving them a richer life."

"What about those who had a good life before? I mean, I'm sure that some of the people here had some family or friends back where they came from." Matt grilled again.

Shrugging, Lydia said "I don't think I know the answer that you're looking for. All I know is that everyone here is completely loyal to him." Then giving a soft smile, she asked "Do you have family? Are they still alive?"

Willing to give an answer to her, he said "Yes. I have a…" Matt paused for a second to try and describe his and Hiccup's relationship. "I have a brother. He has a fiancé. I also have a fiancé as well. On top of that, I have a lot of very close friends."

"Really!?" Lydia asked with wide eyes "And my dad still took you here? Does he know about it?"

Matt was confused at this. Apparently, she was the only one that Bruvos hasn't told anything about him. Nodding slowly, mostly out of confusion, he then explained "Yeah he knows…I'm surprised that he didn't tell you. He's told everyone who I am and what I know."

"I'm sorry." Lydia said softly "I haven't talked to my dad since last night when he went to bed." Then throwing on a wider smile, she asked "So…can I ask why my dad brought you here? Or is that a question that you're not going to tell me."

"Well, you know my name. And that I ride dragons." Matt said leaning his head against the bed "That's pretty much it. Your dad wants me to teach him how to train dragons."

"Oh…I didn't know that was why. I thought he just picked you up from some slavers." Lydia said, looking down again "I didn't know that you were taken from your family."

"I was taken by some slavers. That was where your father met me." Matt explained, looking at Lydia "But I was freed by my friends. After that, Bruvos basically held one of our dragon's captive in order to exchange it for me."

"I'm sorry…" Lydia whispered, staring at Matt "I had no idea my dad did that."

Wanting to change the subject, Matt then asked "Ok, my turn. Since you already knew everything about me, why did you want to ask me some questions?"

Smiling again, Lydia explained "I love hearing about places. I can never go anywhere with my dad and I always have to have a guard with me whenever I leave the village. When I heard we had a new visitor, especially with your back ground with riding dragons, I wanted to ask you what your life was like!"

Staring at the cross legged girl, Matt finally let a real, relaxed smile grow on his face; the first time in a very, very long time. She was genuinely interested in him, and not trying to get something out of it. Still not ready to open up completely to her, he then asked "Why won't your dad let you go with him on trips?"

Lydia's smile slowly disappeared as she took a deep breath. "I don't know exactly why, but I have a guess."

Matt brought himself to sit straight up. He could tell that he might have asked a sensitive subject.

"When I was really little, dad and my mom went on a sailing trip; Auger was with them as well. Dad tells me that they left me with my grandparents." Lydia's face grew a little darker as she began to dig into the memory. "I don't remember much other than seeing my dad and Auger walking off the ship crying. Dad then took me and set me on his lap and proceeded to tell me that mom was missing at sea. A storm washed her away."

Matt just stared at Lydia. He didn't know what to say after hearing that story. "I'm…I'm sorry to hear that…" He whispered quietly, not wanting to look at Lydia in the eye.

"It was a long time ago. I've pretty much got over it." Lydia replied, forcing a smile back on her face "I didn't really get a chance to get that attached to her."

"So…because of what happened to your mom…your dad doesn't want you to explore." Matt said, putting the pieces together "I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah, but I want to see what the world is like!" Lydia quickly replied, a hint of angst in her voice "That's why I wanted to ask you a few questions. If I can't see anything for myself, the next best thing I can do is ask the people who have seen things!"

"Your dad sounds really controlling then…" Matt said, still thinking of the story "I mean, it kind of matches up with how's he's treated me. I'm a free prisoner really; which sounds a lot like your situation."

"It's just how he's always been. Even Auger doesn't have that much more privileges than me." Lydia quickly replied, defending her dad "And he's dad's favorite."

"Still sounds like a real charmer to me." Matt threw in, leaning against the bed again.

"I hope you'll get used to him." Lydia said, shrugging her shoulders "There's a reason why I still love him."

Matt didn't say anything, he just kept on thinking of Bruvos and trying to put together if he really was a bad guy. The thought quickly made Matt shudder. "No. He is a bad guy. He took me from everything I knew and loved. There is no good in him." He thought to himself.

"Tell you what; I have another deal to offer." Lydia said, beginning to stand up "How about you tell me about your home and more about yourself, and I'll show you the village. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to walk outside of the village walls!" Extending her hand out to him, she then asked "What do you say? I mean I guess my dad could show you around instead."

The thought of Bruvos dragging him around made Matt shudder. Looking up at Lydia whose face was beaming at him, he slowly reached up for the hand. "Deal. You're the first person who actually wanted to talk to me without an angle."

Smiling, Lydia jerked Matt up in one smooth motion. As soon as he landed on his feet, his bad leg shot a quick jolt of pain into his body.

"Errgghh!" Mat grunted, grasping his leg with his one free hand "A little more gentle next time, ok?"

"Why? What's wrong with your leg?" Lydia asked, confusion written over her face.

"Well, it's a good thing we have a walk ahead of us. It's a long story." Matt said, grinning in order to mask the pain that was slowly dying down.

With a confused look still on her face, Lydia just shrugged and said "Well, I'm ready to hear it! But please! Can you first describe your home? I just want to imagine what it looked like while you tell me your stories!"

Smiling, Matt let Lydia lead him out of his room. "Fine. Have you ever heard of a place called Berk?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter three! I'm trying to stay caught up with the story, but it's proving to be difficult with everything else going on. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Three**

"Come on…come on!" Hiccup whispered, gently tapping the homemade binding onto the wooden snowboard. Making sure it was in the correct position, he then began to screw it in. With only candles to give him light, he took his time to make sure he was screwing the bindings in the right place. Since Matt wasn't able to work on his project, Hiccup decided to help him out and finish it for him. Even though Matt wasn't home to enjoy it, it made Hiccup feel better knowing that he was helping him in a small way.

Finishing attaching the binding to the board, Hiccup stood up from the workbench to stretch his legs. Looking out of the window of his room, he could see Alvin's ships docked near the Berk's ships. Since hearing what had happened, Alvin immediately sent half of his ships to help Hiccup. He himself came with all their Whispering Deaths as well, to help if Bruvos wanted to put up a fight. As soon as the sun began to show, they would be on their way to get Matt. Though he didn't really know how, Hiccup learned that Alvin was pretty quick with Savage in making him tell where Bruvos' kingdom was. Now they were waiting for the sun to rise and they would begin sailing the very next day.

Leaning against the window seal, Hiccup felt himself get pushed from behind. Looking back, he saw Toothless looking at him, as if to explain what was going on in his head.

"I'm ok bud." Hiccup said with a small smile "Just thinking of what's about to happen."

Toothless just growled and rubbed his head against Hiccups chest.

"Thanks for being there for me…" Hiccup said with a more relaxed smile "I really don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you in my life."

"Hiccup?" a voice called out, sounding downstairs in his house.

"Up here! Come on in!" Hiccup shouted, looking at his door to his room.

Within seconds, the door opened to reveal Heather standing there. "You wanted to see me?"

"Heather! Thanks for coming by." Hiccup said, walking towards her. Grabbing her by the arm, he then asked "How are you doing?"

Heather looked down and shrugged "I'm doing ok…I'll be a whole lot better after we leave tomorrow."

"Well, maybe I can help you feel better now." Hiccup said, walking back over to his workbench.

Curiously, Heather followed him. Looking over his shoulder, she gasped when she saw the snowboard. "Wait…you…you finished his snowboard!?" she said with wide eyes and as she rubbed the smooth wood "I know Matt will love it."

Laughing, Hiccup replied "Well…I'm glad that makes you feel better, but I was meaning this." At that, he knelt down and pulled something from under the workbench. Heaving it into the light, he revealed what he was trying to show her.

Heather gasped as she saw a saddle come into view. The new brown leather with white stitching made it look like it was going to stay clean forever. It had two main straps on the front and back of the saddle, as well as multiple small straps behind the seat. In the center of the seat was the Strike Class symbol engraved into the leather.

"Hiccup…" Heather began to say, still recovering from the surprise "When did you make this? When did you find the time!?"

"I haven't really slept since we got here." Hiccup replied, setting the saddle down "Just enough to get me by."

"Why did you do that!? You need to rest with all your responsibilities!" Heather cried out.

"Heather, I didn't sleep because I couldn't. Much like you." Hiccup said, looking at Heather in the eyes "I saw you fly Valkyrie last night."

Heather looked down when she was called out. "Thinking of Matt too?" She asked, still not looking at him in the eyes.

Nodding, he then explained "That's why I was working on his board. I had to do something for him while we were waiting to go."

Hearing what Hiccup was saying, Heather then walked over to her saddle that lay against the workbench. Rubbing her hand over the seat, she then said "Thank you Hiccup. I'll have to practice flying with it when we start our trip."

"Matt would love to see you try it." Hiccup said, looking at Heather with concern.

Heather didn't say anything, she just kept on staring at the saddle that she was rubbing.

"What about you Heather? You haven't slept either since you've been here." Hiccup observed, walking to where he was standing next to her. "Have you done anything to try to help yourself?"

"I've been keeping these with me." Heather answered, revealing a pair of snowboard goggles. Lifting them over her head, she then slipped them on and let them hang from her neck. "I thought I'd wear them until we get him back. You know, to keep him close."

Hiccup then pulled her into a comforting hug and said "I think that's great. I'm sure when he learns of this he'll be happy about it." Seeing Heather not respond at all, he gently puller her chin up to make her look at him. "Hey, do you remember what Matt told me when we were separated?"

"No. I don't try to dwell on that moment too much." Heather replied, pulling away from Hiccup's hand.

"He told me that no matter what happens, shake off the snow and board on. That's what we're doing Heather. We're going to keep going until we get him back."

"Will we get him back though?" Heather asked challengingly "This isn't a guaranteed thing Hiccup!"

"Neither was getting you and Matt away from Dagur. Or when we saved Matt from Savage." Hiccup quickly countered. Grasping her arm firmly, he then said "Heather, I know you're upset right now; but we are going to get him. Every minute that passes by is another minute closer when we'll be together again."

Heather didn't say anything. Thinking for a few seconds, she looked down and said "I just don't want anything to happen to him."

"I know. I already have an idea on how to get him back." Hiccup replied, smiling at Heather "We'll be going to get him with all options explored."

Smiling for the first time, Heather whispered "Thank you Hiccup. I know you care about him the same as I do."

Nodding, Hiccup then reached and grabbed Heather's saddle. Hefting it up, he then said "So…since we both won't sleep until we get on a ship to get Matt, let's go saddle up Valkyrie. Maybe we can go for a ride as well."

"I'd like that." Heather replied, following Hiccup out of his room "I'm sure Valkyrie will love it as well."

* * *

><p>"So…what'd you think of it?" Lydia asked, looking at Matt with excitement "Was there anything that you liked about it?"<p>

The two were just finishing up the tour of the village. With the sun setting behind the hills and trees, Lydia was told by a guard to return Matt to the castle before nightfall.

"It definitely reminded me of my old home. The place before Berk." Matt replied, walking through the castle gate and into the courtyard. "The way people interact to buy and sell things are similar at least. It's like a complete economy!"

"Did it change your mind about us?" Lydia quickly followed up with, guiding Matt to a bench. Taking a seat, she asked again "Do you still hate it here?"

Matt sighed, realizing that even though Lydia wasn't trying to bribe him like Bruvos, she was still trying to change his mind about staying. Sitting next to her, he didn't say anything for a while. Looking up at the stars, he then said "I don't hate the place per say; or the people." Looking at Lydia, he then added "Or you Lydia. What I hate is what your dad did. He told me, Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, everyone that was with me that he wasn't going to take me. So what does he do? He takes one of our dragons that we can't replace and exhorts me to come. I never once hated your village or you, just the fact that I can't go home and the reason why I can't."

Lydia just stared at Matt, realizing that the issue was still a tender one for Matt. Looking up at the stars that were beginning to appear, she then said "Sorry for bringing it back up. I guess I was just focused on changing your mind to stay."

"How about we change the subject." Matt suggested, also looking up at the night sky "I'm done talking about it for today."

Relieved that Matt still wanted to talk, Lydia then asked "So…I failed to ask this question because I wasn't sure if it was appropriate…"

"What's it about?" Matt asked, looking at Lydia skeptically.

"About your significant other…Heather." Lydia answered timidly, not sure how Matt would react.

"No, I can answer a question about her." Matt replied, a small smile appearing on his face "It'll be good to talk about her for my sake."

Smiling at Matt, Lydia then asked "What's she like? How did you two meet?"

Laughing, Matt threw his memory back to when he met Heather for the first time. She pulled a dagger on him, ready to attack him at any moment. "Well, when we first met each other, it was kind of a tense moment to say the least. But it was mainly because she was pulled into a little adventure that I was on with Hiccup and Astrid. During that trip, we both had an experience that put us in harm's way. I was…injured while we were running. She spent months working on me, helping me heal. After that, it never was really a question of being a couple; we went through a lot together, and we both planned on going through a lot more with each other."

"She sounds committed." Lydia observed "You as well."

"I plan on keeping it that way." Matt quickly said, looking at Lydia. "I know that's what she's being right now."

"I still don't get it though." Lydia quickly added "Why don't you teach us how to train dragons? I mean, my dad promised to take you home if you taught him, why delay it?"

"Auger asked the same question this morning." Matt replied, his blood beginning to boil with anger. "I told him that it's because I would have taught people who wouldn't be friends or ally's to Berk. And secondly, I don't believe a word that your dad says anymore. He deceived me once, what's stopping him from doing it again?"

Lydia didn't say anything. With Matt's experiences with Bruvos, it was going to be impossible to convince him to teach them to train anything.

Seeing Lydia not say anything, Matt added with heat in his voice "I don't trust him Lydia. I can't afford to trust him or Auger." Looking back up at the night sky, littered with stars, he continued to say "I'm hoping that talking to you like this doesn't bite me in the back."

"Matt!" Lydia quickly spoke up, with shock in her voice "I promise that I'm not going to push you in any way to teach us! I don't even care about training a dragon." Taking a second to think, she then asked again "Other than the reason you don't trust my dad, why won't you teach someone that won't be an ally to your village?"

Matt took a second to think about what he was going to say. No matter what Lydia would do, he wasn't going to back down from his stance. "Remember when I said that Heather and I were in danger?"

Lydia nodded, recalling the story just a few minutes back.

"That's why. We were both taken prisoner by a man named Dagur the Deranged. He let Hiccup and Astrid go, along with their dragons if I helped him train his own Skrill; he was supposed to leave Heather too, but he never kept his word on that." Breathing heavily, he put his mind back when he first saw Heather tied up on his little boat he was on. It was a nightmare. "He used her to force me to help train Death Killer."

"Death Killer?" Lydia asked, confused at the name.

"What Dagur named his Skrill." Matt answered, and then continued with his story. "In the end, he succeeded and trained his own dragon. Again, he was supposed to let us go, but he was going to keep Heather for…" Matt choked a little, remembering the terror he felt when he learned that Heather was going to be killed. Pulling himself back together, Matt then said "He was going to use Heather for target practice; to test out his new Skrill."

"I didn't realize that you were in that kind of danger together…" Lydia said sympathetically.

"It gets better. He did end up releasing me, but just to watch him kill Heather." Matt continued, sitting back on the bench. "She began to run, as did I. I knew we couldn't outrun the Skrill, so I did the next best thing."

"Fought it?" Lydia asked, staring intently at Matt.

"No. Protect Heather." Matt answered. Looking at Lydia in the eyes, he began to wrap up his story by saying "I pushed her down as Death Killer fired the lightning bolt. Hit me dead on in the back." At that, Matt proceeded to take off his black wool shirt. Turning his back to Lydia, he then said "This is what happened to me. It's a miracle that I even have any skin left."

"Oh my gods…" Lydia whispered, staring at Matt's scarred and still pink back. Reaching with her hand, she rubbed the rough surface and gasped as she thought she felt a hole in his back.

"Took me 4 months to heal completely. 4 months!" Matt said angrily, slipping the shirt back on. That was 6 months ago. On top of that, 2 weeks after I was hit, I had to fight in a battle to save Berk and Hiccup from Dagur and his forces; to which I almost lost my dragon, as did Hiccup."

Breathing loudly, Matt then finished with "So now do you know why I'm not going to teach your dad? I'm not going to allow anyone become a victim because I helped train a killer or tyrant. It doesn't even have to be someone from Berk. If your father raids another village's ship or island with the dragons that he trained, their blood is on me. I told your dad this, so I'll tell you also: I will die before I teach anyone here to train a dragon. The only exception to that is if there is someone I care about that's in mortal danger; such as Heather. Since there's no one like that here, I can safely say that will not cave in."

Lydia just stared at Matt with sorrow in her eyes. Shaking her head slightly, she then whispered "That was the most real story I've ever heard…and trust me, I've heard a lot of stories from all the new people that come to live here. I'm so sorry Matt."

"I don't want sympathy Lydia" Matt quickly said, visibly shaking; either from reviewing the past experience, or from the anger that was inside of him. "I want action." Breathing heavily for a second, Matt then began to relax, helping Lydia ease up a little as well.

"You're the first person I've met that's been sincere. That's why I've opened up to you so much." Matt began to say, resting his arms on his knees and stared at the ground. "I'm just so frustrated…"

"I can totally understand that." Lydia said, sitting back against the bench "I won't tell you that it'll be a good future with my dad, but I can tell you that I'll be your friend until things look up for you."

"That…That means the world to me now." Matt replied, looking at Lydia with his eyes filled with tears "Thank you."

Smiling with her usual energetic smile, Lydia stood up and grabbed Matt by the arm to lift him up. "Come on. Let's get something to eat. I'll get some of the servants to bring our food to your room and we can just visit in there."

"I'd like that." Matt replied, letting himself be guided by Lydia. Then, smiling for the first time since they walked through the castle's gates, he whispered "Thank you Lydia. I hope you'll see me as a friend too."

"You've shared so much about the world with me!" Lydia exclaimed, visibly getting excited "I can't even imagine trying to visit some of the islands that you've mentioned."

"I still think your dad's a controlling tyrant." Matt huffed, walking through the doors into the great hall "I mean, he won't even let you see what's outside of your village's walls! And your 21!"

"It's just the way he is." Lydia defended, turning down the hall to where Matt's bedroom was "I know he's doing what's best for me."

"Someday Lydia, hopefully sooner than later, you're going to have to make a choice to either stay, or to spread your wings and leave this place." Matt methodically said "With or without your dad's permission. It's going to have to be your choice."

Lydia didn't say anything; instead, she just shook her head and then asked a servant to bring some food to them. Walking through the door to Matt's room, she then began to ask questions like what kind of food the people of Berk ate.

* * *

><p>"Father?" Auger asked out loud, walking through the doorway to his dad's room "Are you here?"<p>

"Auger? Come, sit and have a drink." Bruvos' voice called out, making Auger turn to see his dad sitting at a table with a bottle of wine and a single candle.

"Still thinking about Matt?" Auger asked, taking a seat across from his dad. Pouring himself a cup of wine, he then asked again "Any ideas?"

"Not really…" Bruvos replied, taking a swallow of his drink "Other than the threats that I made earlier this morning. And I'd prefer to not do that."

Nodding, Auger then asked "Are we alone?"

"Of course. No one's here other than us two." Bruvos answered, sitting back in his chair "Something on your mind son?"

"An idea actually." Auger replied simply. In the dim candle light, you could see a small smile form on his face, which perked Bruvos' attention pretty quick.

"Go on." Bruvos said, pushing the wine closer to Auger.

"I was sitting in the courtyard when I saw Lydia and Matt walk in. They were having a deep conversation, and I couldn't help but overhear some of it." Auger began to say, finishing his first drink. "I learned the way to make Matt teach us."

"How?" Bruvos asked, a smile forming on his face as well.

"We need threats. But not directed at him." Auger replied, pouring himself another cup of wine. "I can guarantee that he will die before he's forced to give in; that I can promise you."

"Ok… if not him, then who do we threaten?" Bruvos asked with slight confusion, trying to guess where Auger was going with his phrases.

"Someone he cares about." Auger said with an evil smile "He'll give in like a piece of straw does to a gentle breeze. Completely at its mercy."

"I see…" Bruvos whispered methodically. Stroking his beard, he then asked "So who specifically are we going to threaten?"

"Leave that to me." Auger replied "Give me some time, like a week, and I'll be able to make Matt do everything we tell him to do."

"Are you planning on following through with your threat if he doesn't cave in?" Bruvos asked, staring at Auger.

"Of course. In fact, we won't be the ones doing the threat." Auger said, also sitting back in his chair "We won't get our hands dirty!"

"What do you need then?" Bruvos asked, nodding at Auger's plan.

"I need you to keep on pushing Matt. Act like you normally would." Auger replied, his face returning to a serious look. "Keep his attention away from me. Keep Lydia away from me too. I think it'll be best if we let them keep on visiting each other."

"I can do that. What are you going to be doing?" Bruvos asked, reaching for his drink.

"I'm going to take a dozen men and prepare the threat. It's going to take me a few days to…acquire it." Auger replied, also grabbing his drink "Don't worry, it'll be a good…persuasion for him."

"Then we raise a toast to our future." Bruvos said, lifting his drink to Auger "Within a week, we will be able to train our own dragons for our own purposes."

"May the future smile on us." Auger whispered, raising his drink to his dads.

Hitting the cups together, the two promptly drank their wine and began to chuckle at the turn of events. They knew Matt could only stay strong for only so long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it! I'll try and get Chapter 5 up later next week!**

**Chapter Four**

Feeling the warmth of the sun on her face, Lydia slowly opened her eyes. After another late night of talking with Matt, she groaned realizing she only had about 4 hours of sleep. Rolling over onto her back, she slowly moved her covers off of her and tried to get the energy needed to get out of the warm bed.

"Uh…I need to tell Matt we can't stay up talking that late again…" She grunted to herself, finally getting her feet onto the ground.

Standing up, she slowly walked over to where a bowl of water and a mirror was. Standing in front of the mirror, she reached for a brush and began to run it through her brown hair. It's been a total of a week and a half since Matt arrived and he still refused to teach her dad how to train dragons. Continuing to brush her hair, she just gently shook her head at the thought. If it was up to her, she'd have let Matt go the day that she learned why he was here.

Sighing, she then whispered to herself "I guess if it was up to me at all, I'd be going on some of those trips with dad instead of staying here all the time."

Hearing some of the experiences that Matt had, she more than ever wanted to go somewhere. Anywhere! Finishing with her hair, she reached for her white head band. Making sure that it kept her hair out of her face, she then walked casually to where her armor hung. Reaching for one of steel gauntlets, and still thinking about seeing the world; a thought came to her. "Why not ask dad to let me go with Matt?" The thought kept on evolving as she strapped the gauntlet on tight "What we let Matt go home and I go with him to learn how to train dragons, to show them that we'll be a friend to Berk, and then come back to show my dad?"

Energized by the idea, and the small chance that she'll actually be able to go somewhere, she quickly strapped on her other gauntlet. Grabbing her leather and steel chest plate, she quickly tightened the belts. Looking into the mirror one last time, she then thought "I hope Matt would be ok with that…"

Running to her door, she quickly put on her boots. Making sure they were secure, she then swung the door open only to reveal Bruvos already standing there, waiting for her.

"Dad!" Lydia said in shock, taking a step back "I didn't realize you were waiting for me!"

Chuckling, Bruvos motioned Lydia to walk next to him and said "I didn't want to rush you; or wake you."

"Oh. Well, thanks." Lydia said with a smile, starting to walk next to her dad.

"I realized that we haven't really had a chance to talk. Or visit with each other." Bruvos said casually, walking down the hallway "I'm sorry that I've neglected you."

Lydia shrugged and replied "I know you've been busy." Then, with a wider smiled added "Plus I've been enjoying visiting with Matt. He's seen so many things!"

Laughing lightly at Lydia's excitement, Bruvos asked "I have noticed that you two have been spending quite a lot time together. How late were you up last night this time?"

Trying to cover a yawn, Lydia muttered "Perhaps a little too late for my own good."

Laughing, Bruvos guided Lydia to a balcony with a table on it. Set for two with food already prepared, he then pulled a chair out for Lydia. Taking a seat across from his daughter, Bruvos then said "I figured that we should have breakfast together. Since we should catch up with each other."

"That sounds nice." Lydia said with a smile, looking off the balcony and down on the village. After a few seconds of taking in the view, Lydia looked at her dad with a concerned look and asked "What about Matt?"

"Do you need to be with him all the time?" Bruvos asked teasingly, smiling at his daughter.

"No! I mean, no it's not that!" Lydia quickly said, looking at her dad in shock. "I meant what about him for breakfast?"

"I sent a servant to take him to the Great Hall. He'll be alone, but he'll have something to eat." Bruvos replied, dishing himself some fish fillets.

"Oh. Ok." Lydia replied, feeling bad that Matt was going to be alone "Where's Auger? I haven't seen him for quite a few days now."

"He's been busy doing something I've asked him." Bruvos answered, shrugging off any other talk about him "He'll be done later today actually."

"What's he doing?" Lydia continued to ask, also helping herself to some fish.

"He's preparing a way to…persuade Matt." Bruvos answered honestly "We've been trying to think of something for a while now, and came up with a plan. But now…I'm not sure it'll work." He was trying to downplay Auger's idea to keep Lydia from thinking about it.

Lydia stared at her dad, shocked that she was actually hearing this "Dad! You're trying to force him to tell you!?"

"The time's ticking" Bruvos said, defending his reason "The Berkians will be here any day now and we still don't know how to train dragons."

"Why is this important to you!?" Lydia asked, still trying to cope with the subject "We're still fine without dragons!"

"But think of what we can do with them!" Bruvos argued, smiling at Lydia "We'll benefit greatly with having dragons as pets!"

Jumping on the occasion, Lydia then said "But I have a better idea! One that won't risk us going to war!"

"Lydia…Berk wasn't going to teach us before I took Matt." Bruvos stated, staring at Lydia "Nothing would hav-"

"That was before I was in the picture!" Lydia quickly argued, cutting off Bruvos "Listen! Matt and I are friends now. He trusts me!"

"Yet he hasn't told you anything about dragons!" Bruvos said, getting a stern look on his face.

"True, but that's because I didn't want to know!" Lydia countered. Then driving her point, said "What if you let Matt go back to Berk, and I tagged along with him. I could live with them for a few months and learn how they train dragons! I'll come back and teach everyone in return!" Lydia was breathing heavily. She so desperately wanted to see a new place; and now she more than ever wanted to get Matt away from her dad. "Please dad! Berk would appreciate it if you returned Matt and I want to see the world! More than anything right now!"

Bruvos just stared at Lydia, with a facial expression mixed with anger, sadness, and disappointment. After looking at Lydia for a few seconds, which felt like a few hours for Lydia, he then said "No. I'm sorry Lydia, but I couldn't live with myself if I ever lost you. If I let you go to Berk with Matt, I know they wouldn't let you leave; if they hadn't killed you already."

"Dad!" Lydia shouted angrily "You say that you couldn't live without me, but you can spend a whole week not talking to me!" Standing up from her chair, she then yelled "The Berkians wouldn't kill me! Matt told me what they're like! They're reasonable! They're just as civil as us!"

"You believe a Viking saying they're civil!?" Bruvos shouted back "Of course he'd say something like that! He's one of them!"

"And yet, you're the one not letting him go home!" Lydia threw back "If you had just let him go to begin with, then w-"

"We'd have lost all chances of learning how to train dragons!" Bruvos yelled, cutting Lydia off "I'm sure there were better ways to get Berk to teach us, but this way was a sure way. We have a trainer! And now, we have something that means dear to him!"

Lydia recoiled back in shock hearing that. Taking a few seconds to recover, she then asked "You…you have something close to him?"

Realizing what he said, Bruvos slowly stood up from his chair. Walking slowly to Lydia, he then explained "Well…we have someONE that's close to him."

"wha…who?" Lydia asked weakly, staring at her dad in horror.

"I'll let you find that out for yourself." Bruvos replied, reaching and grabbing Lydia by the arm. Pulling her with him, he then said "We're having an event today. One that we'll not miss."

Struggling to get away from her dad, Lydia tried to pull back "Dad! This is insane! What's wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with me!?" Bruvos roared, squaring up to his daughter "You're the one who wants to leave me!" Staring angrily at Lydia, he added "Auger was right…you'll be perfect…"

"Perfect? What do you mean!?" Lydia cried, still trying to get out of Bruvo's grasp.

"You're coming with me to the pit. We have…an event today." Bruvos said, resuming to drag Lydia with him.

Lydia just looked at her dad in horror, not wanting to believe what was happening. "Matt was right about you…" She whispered loudly "You are a controlling tyrant." Then eyes narrowing, she said "Dad! I don't want to stay here! I'm leaving!"

"No you're not. At least not today." Bruvos growled, grabbing Lydia with his other hand. Heaving her up onto her shoulders, he then began to walk down the hallway. Ignoring Lydia screams shouts and kicks, he turned to a guard that was staring at the sight. Growling he then ordered "Bring Matt to the pit. We're learning how to train dragons today!"

* * *

><p>Matt finished another serving of dried fish and bread. Though it wasn't the most elaborate breakfast he's had since arriving, it was the most satisfying. It reminded him of Berk, and the usual meals they'd have. Smiling in comfort, Matt looked at one of the servants who was beginning to clean the table. Grabbing his plate and cup, Matt then asked "So…where do I take this?"<p>

"No need to worry about that. I'll be doing that." The servant replied, smiling at Matt. Reaching for the plate, the servant was shocked when Matt pulled the plate away.

"Thought I'd help a little. Save you a trip." Matt said, smiling broader at the servant "It'd make me feel better that I'm helping the person who served me breakfast.

Smiling at the kindness, the servant grabbed a few other plates and began to walk to a doorway "Thank you sir, follow me then!"

"Lead the way." Matt said casually, following the servant.

Walking through the doorway, he then saw a kitchen that was already busy cooking the lunch. The smells flooded Matt's senses, reminding him of what Christmas dinner was like.

Feeling the plate grabbed, Matt turned to see another servant walk his plate over to a sink to be washed. About to ask a question, he then felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw a guard standing in front of him.

"King Bruvos has ordered you to come to an event. It's beginning now."

Matt's blood froze. He knew that this was going to be Bruvos attempt at forcing him to teach them how to train a dragon. "Where's Lydia?" Matt asked, not wanting to move.

Motioning Matt to follow him, the guard replied "She's already with Bruvos. They had breakfast together this morning and then immediately went to the pit."

"The pit?" Matt asked, reluctantly following the guard.

"It's where we host events and tournaments." The guard replied, walking down the stairs to the main floor.

"Great…" Matt muttered, making sure his brace was active "Can't wait to see it."

* * *

><p>After walking for quite a few minutes, Matt was led to where the pit was. Seeing a few of the guards already there, Matt tried to quell the anger that was inside of him as he saw Auger and Bruvos standing by the pit.<p>

Looking over at the arriving guest, Bruvos smiled and said loudly "Ready to help us train a dragon?"

"I'm ready to die if that's what you mean." Matt growled, narrowing his eyes at Bruvos.

"Well…I guess you're going to be waiting for a long time then…" Bruvos replied, a dark expression then came over his face "You'll be safe and away from the dragon at all times!"

"Wait…what?" Matt asked with a confused expression. Looking at Auger who was also smiling evilly, he then asked "What are you two up to then…I can care less if one of your men die trying to train a dragon."

Smiling, Auger grabbed Matt by the shoulder and pulled him towards the pit. Seeing Matt's horrified face, he laughed and said loudly "It's not one of our men who's going to train the dragon…"

Matt just stared into the muddy pit. There, looking up at him, was Lydia. Standing opposite from where a metal box was sitting, her face was written with fear and anxiety.

"Your own daughter!?" Matt yelled, turning towards Bruvos who was laughing "What kind of father are you!?"

"Are you ready Lydia?" Bruvos shouted, ignoring Matt.

"Dad! Why!?" Lydia yelled back, staring up at Bruvos "I don't even want to train a dragon!"

"Think of it this way…" Bruvos began to say, walking carelessly along the edge of the pit. "If you train a dragon, you can go anywhere you want to after!"

"Let her out! You son of a bitch!" Matt shouted, grabbing a guard's spear and rushing Bruvos. Only focusing on Bruvos, Matt felt himself tackled from behind and pinned on the ground. Turning his head, he caught a glimpse of Auger, still pinning him to the ground.

"Your choice Matt…" Auger said, staring at Matt "Help her train a dragon, or watch her die."

"Said the best brother in the world!" Matt spat back, trying to throw any kind of insult he could. Feeling himself picked up and placed on his feet, Matt looked up to see Bruvos inches away from his own face.

"What'll it be Matt? Save her and go home? Or let her die knowing that you could've done something." Bruvos whispered so that only he and Matt could hear.

Not saying anything, Matt just turned his head and looked at Lydia, who in turn looked at him; she didn't mouth anything, or attempt to make any plea. She just stood there in the ankle deep mud and stared at him. Completely torn on what to do, he knew that Bruvos would be crazy enough to let his daughter die. Not saying anything, Matt just hung his head.

Angry at Matt's resistance, Bruvos shouted "Open the cage!"

Lydia quickly screamed "Dad! Please! I promise I won't leave you if you just let me out of here!"

"You made your choice Lydia." Bruvos said angrily, looking at his daughter "But I promise, if you can train a dragon, I'll let you explore anywhere to your heart's content."

Lydia heard a metal sound. Quickly spinning around, she saw a cage opened by a rope. Backing up slowly, Lydia waited to see the dragon come out of the cage.

Matt stared in horror as he watched Lydia back up slowly. The internal battle that was raging in him was almost too much for him. Feeling sick to his stomach, Matt turned to the cage to see what dragon it was.

After a minute of seeing nothing, Bruvos turned to Auger and angrily asked "You did get a dragon right?"

"It's in there! I swear!" Auger said in a panicky voice "It couldn't have escaped could it?"

Suddenly a green gloop shot out of the cage and towards Lydia. Falling on her back, the green gloop passed above her and hit into the wall of the pit. Rolling onto her knees, Lydia stared at the cage, still not seeing anything.

Matt was also staring intently at the cage, not sure what kind of dragon it was supposed to be.

"See! Told you I had a dragon!" Auger said proudly, looking at his dad.

"Look out dear!" Bruvos shouted, watching Lydia slowly move away from the metal box.

Suddenly a glimmer shot out cage and ran straight for the wall of the pit. Matt watched as he saw an almost invisible creature claw at the muddy bank. "No…a Changewing!?" Matt shouted, realizing what he was looking at. He's only seen one with Hiccup before, to which it went invisible and that was when Matt and Hiccup promptly left.

Turning to Bruvos, he then yelled "That's a Changewing!"

"And?" Bruvos said, not taking his eyes off of the dragon that was still struggling to climb the steep bank.

"We have no idea how to train one of those!" Matt shouted, staring at Lydia "No one's trained one before!"

"Better start guessing then." Auger quickly chimed in, walking next to Matt.

Matt just stared at Lydia who was trying to sneak away from the dragon.

After exhausting itself from trying to climb out, the Changewing quickly turned to see Lydia. Growling, the dragon began to slowly crawl towards her, stalking her.

"DAD! PLEASE!" Lydia screamed, not taking her eyes off the approaching dragon.

"Help her train the dragon…please…" Auger whispered to Matt.

Turning to Auger, Matt was surprised to see a worried look on Auger's face. Turning back to Lydia, Matt didn't really know what came over him. Maybe it was him finally giving in to Lydia's pleas for help, or Auger's facial expression. Not really knowing, Matt quickly began to rack his brain for ideas.

He remembered Fishlegs telling him that they're really protective of their eggs, which look like shining gems. Getting an idea, Matt looked at a guard's decorative shield. Having a polished green and red look to it, he quickly grabbed the shield and ran to the edge of the pit. Jumping through the chain like barrier, Matt landed loudly in the mud, splattering him all over and in the face. His leg riveted with pain from landing roughly. Trying to ignore it, he began to shout "Lydia! Come over to me! Quick!"

Lydia immediately began to run towards Matt, making the dragon look directly at Matt. Roaring, the dragon went invisible and then charged Matt.

"Matt! Look out!" Lydia shouted, seeing a glimmer run around him.

Matt quickly spun around a whole 180, losing his balance. Landing on his back in the mud, he looked up to see the Changewing's face staring right at him. Out of reaction, Matt raised his shield. The dragon immediately lost its angry look as it stared at the shining red and green shield.

Seeing the dragon was distracted, Matt used his other hand to motion Lydia to come closer to it.

Slowly, and reluctantly, Lydia began to creep towards the distracted dragon. As soon as she got closer to the neck of the Changewing, Matt then began to make scratching motions on his chin; trying to send the message to Lydia.

Picking up on the queue, Lydia reached up and began to scratch the dragons chin. Almost immediately, the Changewing locked up and collapsed, its head landing on Matt.

"Oh my gods! Did I just kill it!?" Lydia gasped, taking a step back from the fallen dragon.

"No! Keep scratching it!" Matt groaned, trying to get out from under the dragon. Finally freeing himself from the weight of the dragon, he rolled onto his knees. Feeling his leg give him grief, Matt gripped his leg and shut his eyes, trying to quell the pain.

"What did I just do!?" Lydia asked, still staring at the dragon wide eyed.

"You calmed it." Matt grimaced, trying to stand back up on his feet. Looking up to see the dragon's face look like it was smiling, he added "Keep scratching it under the chin and right on the neck; it'll be your friend for life." Looking down on himself, he could see that he was completely covered in mud.

"I knew you could do it Lydia!" Bruvos' voice shouted up above the two. Looking at Auger, he then said "All we have to do is be able to scratch a dragon's chin and we'll be flying them around in no time!"

Both Matt and Lydia stared up at Bruvos and Auger, who were both smiling at the news.

"Thank you Matt…Thank you for showing us how to train a dragon…" Bruvos continued, looking at the Changewing proudly. Motioning to the guards near him, he then said "Bring it to the courtyard. We'll keep it there."

Matt looked at the Lydia and then to the Changewing. Finally letting the recent events settle in his mind, Matt fell onto his hands and knees just looked down at the ground and began to mutter "…I caved in…I failed…" Matt wasn't feeling angry, he was feeling despair. He had failed to keep the promise he made to himself, and now there was a chance that everyone he knew was going to pay a price for it.

Lydia just stared at Matt as she kept on scratching the dragon's neck. Seeing him begin to sob uncontrollably, she looked up at her dad who was laughing at the turn of events. "I hate you dad…" She whispered, staring at Bruvos who was busy talking to others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Holy cow! Hope you enjoy this one! Shout out to Dream-about-dragons, Cartwheelou, and Whispering Warrior for the reviews and PM's. Whispering Warrior did give me the idea to give Lydia a Changewing, which I thought was more than appropriate for her. Again, enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

"So, he said we'll be there in two days?" Hiccup asked, looking at Alvin.

"Aye. That's what Savage told me when I showed him the map…" Alvin replied, taking a seat on a barrel.

The two were on Eret's ship, sitting around a crate with a map on it.

Returning his attention to the map, Hiccup then said "In that case, I'll send a small scouting group to see what kind of defenses they have."

"Savage told me a little bit about what they have. Apparently they have a massive stone fort. A castle." Alvin said, looking down on the map.

"I wouldn't doubt it, but I don't want to start an attack with my dragons and riders based on someone's information who wants to betray us." Hiccup said methodically, looking up at Alvin "I'd feel safer if I sent two riders to see what exactly were up against."

Nodding, Alvin then said "In that case, I'll head over to my ship to prep my Whispering Death's."

"Thank you Alvin…" Hiccup said standing up from his barrel.

Alvin just chuckled and began to walk toward Groundsplitter, his Whispering Death. "Come now Hiccup, you know that I can't allow anyone to terrorize Berk. That's my job."

"Of course it is." Hiccup replied, rolling his eyes at the joke. Watching Alvin mount his dragon, he then said "I'll let you know when my scouts come back. We'll make a strategy from there."

Nodding, Alvin launched into the air. Hiccup just watched him fly over to his ship, and then began to walk to where the dragon rider quarters were.

"Who are you thinking of sending on this scouting party?" Eret asked, finishing checking the catapults aligned on his ship's deck and walking up to Hiccup "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation.

"I don't know yet. Whoever it is, they'll need to go right now…" Hiccup said, looking at the setting sun. Shaking his head, he then added "I hope Bruvos will have an open mind. I just want him to give Matt back."

"Yes…but we both know that's not going to happen." Eret answered, following Hiccup to the cabin of the ship.

"I know. But I'm still going to try and give him a chance." Hiccup said, sounding tired "If we don't have to fight then we won't."

"Even after he broke his promise?" Eret asked "For all we know, Matt might be…" his voice trailed off, not really wanting to tell Hiccup what might have already happened to Matt.

"I know that!" Hiccup replied angrily "But if I don't have to risk anyone's life then I'm not going to."

Eret just nodded, understanding that Hiccup didn't want to fight for the sole purpose of trying to protect his friends and family.

Hiccup turned away from Eret and continued to walk into the small room of the cabin, to which he saw Astrid and the twins sitting at a crate talking. Snotlout was lying in a hammock, looking at himself with a mirror. Heather and Fishlegs were busy organizing small packs of food and some bandages for injuries; each for a rider.

"Hey guys." Hiccup called out, smiling weakly and walking to the middle of the room "I need everyone to come to me real quick…we're having a meeting."

"What's up Hiccup?" Astrid asked, walking up to him with the twins' right behind her.

As soon as everyone circled around Hiccup, he then began to say "Well, I received word that we'll be arriving in two days. Basically the morning after tomorrow."

Everyone one the group nodded, realizing what was going to be happening. All except the twins, who promptly high fived each other.

"So what do you need us to do?" Fishlegs asked, standing up straight at the seriousness of the situation. "Need us to prepare all the dragons?"

Shaking his head, Hiccup then explained his thought. "No. Not yet. I'm going to send a scouting party of two riders to see what we'll be up against. As soon as they get back, we'll prep for war." Then, looking at everyone in the eyes, he added "When we arrive, I'll give Bruvos one last chance to give Matt back. If he declines; well, we'll be ready to take him down."

"We gave him enough chances!" Heather angrily cut in "We all know that he's just going to keep coming for us! Or for Matt!"

"I'll be honest. I really don't think Bruvos will want to talk to us about Matt." Fishlegs added, seconding Heather "Should we even waste our time trying?"

"Yes we should and we will!" Hiccup said loudly, cutting off all chances of debate. Looking at Heather specifically, he explained "If we don't have to put anyone in danger to get Matt, then that's what we're going to do. I don't want to end up with more riders in the same position as Matt! Understand?"

"Yes…" Heather said, looking at the floor. Anger was rising inside of her, making it feel like her blood was boiling.

"Now that that's settled…Who wants to go on the scouting trip?" Hiccup asked. Quickly pointing to Eret, he then added "Except you Eret. I need you here to maintain the ship."

"I'll go." Astrid quickly jumped in, stepping up to Hiccup.

Hiccup glanced at her arm, still bandaged from the injury she took while fighting Savage's men a few weeks ago. "Will your arm hold up?"

"Of course. I've been able to swing my axe like normal!" Astrid quickly defended, moving her arm around "I can use it as if it was perfectly normal."

"I'll go too." Snotlout piped in, stepping next to Astrid "Matt's the reason why I still have Hookfang. I'm going to help repay him."

Nodding, Hiccup was about send them right away until Heather quickly jumped in. "I'm going too!" She said loudly, stepping forward and glaring at Hiccup "I want to help Matt as much as I can. Especially now that I have a Skrill too!"

"Heather…" Hiccup began to protest, but was once again cut off by Heather.

"No buts!" Heather shouted "I'm going! I need to see the place that Matt's being held! I need to…" Her voice trailed off as she thought of her second reason. "I need to do it for my sake Hiccup. I need to know where he's at and what's happened to him." Looking at Hiccup with moist eyes, she quietly added "I need to try and find out if he's still alive."

Seeing that Heather was dead set on going, and seeing how much it meant to her, Hiccup began to nod. "Alright. Astrid, Snotlout, and Heather will go scout out Bruvos' village. The rest of us will stay and wait for them." Eyes glaring, he then instructed "However, I don't want you three doing anything risky. Just go see what they have. Nothing more. If you can see Matt, great; if not, do not make it a priority." Turning to Heather, he asked again "Understand Heather?"

Nodding, Heather whispered "Thank you Hiccup."

Relaxing and smiling, Hiccup replied "Good. Now get going. The sooner we know what were up against, the sooner we'll be able to come up with an actual strategy."

Both Astrid and Snotlout quickly jogged out onto the deck, where their dragons were sleeping. Heather, also followed, grabbing Matt's snowboard goggles; but stopped in front of Hiccup and asked "Hiccup…Can I ask you a question real quick?"

Looking at Heather, Hiccup nodded and said "Of course? What's up?'

In a whisper, so that no one could really hear her, she asked "Do you think Matt's ok? I mean, do you think Bruvos hurt him?"

Shocked that Heather brought it up, he quickly said "Of course I think Matt's fine! Don't you?"

"I want to believe he is." Heather whispered, looking down "But I don't want to have my hopes up and end up finding him…" Her voice trailed off, obviously not wanting to finish her thought.

"Hurt?" Hiccup finished for her.

"Damaged." Heather said with moist eyes "He's already been through so much since he came here. If Bruvos hurt him in anyway, I don't know if he'll be the same."

Resting his hand on her shoulder, Hiccup began to walk her out to the deck. "Heather, listen to me. Bruvos wanted Matt for a reason, so it wouldn't make sense for him to go right out and torture him. And even if he did, we'll just help Matt with what he went through. Just like we did when his back was burnt."

"But you know how he reacted when he met with Alvin!" Heather argued "He has a real problem dealing with him!"

"Heather…" Hiccup calmly replied, trying to calm her down "We'll worry about that when we get him back. For now, you need to get going. Time isn't on our side and I'd like to know more about Bruvos' land. Can you do that for me and then we can talk about helping Matt?"

Nodding, Heather quickly hugged Hiccup, whispering "Sorry Hiccup. That's just been on my mind for so long that I had to say something."

"It's been on both Astrid's and my mind as well." Hiccup replied softly, returning a squeeze of his own "We've stayed up late talking about it."

"I should have known you two would have done that." Heather said, weakly smiling. Turning and running to Valkyrie, she then said "Don't worry Hiccup! We'll be back before noon tomorrow!"

"Thank you! And please be careful! I don't want to launch a rescue mission for you three!" Hiccup yelled, watching Heather jump on her saddle and put the goggles over her eyes.

As soon as she landed on her dragon, the three took off and flew away, becoming small specks. Sighing, Hiccup then noticed Wasatch, lying in the same position for nearly two hours. Walking up slowly to the depressed dragon, Hiccup gently rubbed one of the metal spikes. "Don't worry buddy…We'll get him back."

The Skrill looked up at Hiccup and then sent a small shock from the spike into Hiccup's hand. Quickly letting go, and shaking his hand to try and get feeling back into it, Hiccup knelt down and began to scratch Wasatch's head. "I promise we'll get him back…"

* * *

><p>Lydia quickly tightened a belt on her bag packed full of some clothes and food. Making sure it wouldn't open on its own, she then hefted it onto her back. This was it. She was finally leaving. Still feeling hurt and angry from yesterday's events at the pit, she quickly walked out of her room without taking a second look at it. Everything that reminded her of home she was leaving and wanted it out of her life.<p>

Quickly walking down the hallway, she saw Matt sitting alone at a table in the Great Hall. His head was buried in his hands. He was still covered in dry mud, showing that he didn't do anything to try and get comfortable. Seeing him like that, she couldn't help but feel anxious when she saw him. Even though it wasn't her fault, she was still wracked with guilt every time she saw Matt. She was the entire reason why he gave in to Bruvos; and now he wasn't forgiving himself.

Taking a deep breath, she forced her feet to walk. Standing in front of Matt on the other side of the table, she waited for him to say something.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Matt looked up at Lydia. His depressed facial expression never changed as he said "I guess you want me to teach you how to ride a dragon?" His voice was cold, one that made Lydia shiver hearing it.

Trying to ignore the hate filled comment, she then replied "I would like that. But we can do that on our way to Berk."

Matt's head perked up a little at this, causing him to raise an eye brow.

"Listen. I'm leaving here." Lydia continued, looking away from Matt's gaze "My dad used me! He used me against you."

"I have one question before you continue." Matt interrupted, raising his hand. Sitting up straight, he then asked "Did you suggest to 'sacrifice' yourself to get me to show everyone how to train a dragon?"

Lydia recoiled back in shock. Shaking her head she quickly answered "Of course not! Matt! I told you I didn't even want to train a dragon!"

"Funny…" Matt quietly said back "I don't remember telling anyone else what would make me train a dragon. Only you…"

"Matt!" Lydia quickly said, staring at him with confusion and anger "My dad was going to let me die! You saved me!"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." Matt replied angrily to himself, not looking at Lydia "I let myself get soft and was exposed for it."

"Matt! For the love of the God's, please listen!" Lydia shouted, taking a seat in front of him "You saved my life! You didn't need to! I never once asked you to save me when I was in the pit! Not once!"

Matt didn't say anything, still filled with anger.

"I want to repay you!" Lydia continued, staring intently back at Matt "I'm taking you home!" Then, standing back up, she reached her hand out to him and said "You don't have to believe me with what I say or may have said, but at least come with me so that I can take you home."

Matt just stared at Lydia, not sure of what to do. He knew it wasn't fair to blame her for what happened, but it was because he trusted her that he was forced to show Bruvos how to train dragons. Sure, what he did do wasn't the best way to train one, but it was more than what he wanted to show. And now that Bruvos knew he could use Lydia, he could force Matt anytime to teach him new things. As much as didn't want to admit it, leaving with Lydia would be best. Shaking his head, he looked down and said "Fine. Let's go. We'll have a lot of time to talk while we fly."

"Thank you Matt. This makes me feel better about what happened yesterday." Lydia whispered back.

Standing up from his seat, Matt then said "Well…let's get going then…"

"I don't think so." A voice came from the entrance of the great hall."

Turning their heads, the two saw both Bruvos and Auger standing there with at least a dozen men. Bruvos then ordered "Show Matt where his new quarters are. Keep him there until we need him."

Almost immediately, two men walked up and grabbed Matt by the arms. Making sure they had a grip, they began to drag him towards another hallway.

Matt didn't give a fight or a struggle; being depressed and exhausted from stress, he let himself be dragged away.

"Dad! You promised that you'd let him go home!" Lydia cried, watching Matt be taken away. Turning to her dad in anger, she walked up to him and said "You lied! Again!"

"I didn't lie." Bruvos said quietly "I said he COULD go home if he showed us. Well, he can go; but he has to escape first."

"Dad!" Lydia shouted in shock and anger. Trying to think of something that would hurt him, she then said "Well I guess this is it. I'm leaving right now! Unless you lied about that too!" With that, she quickly brushed by him and her brother; who she gave a death glare to. If she could leave, she might be able to find the Berkians. Maybe help them out somehow.

Lydia was about to walk out of the doors when Bruvos called out. "I did promise that you could leave if you trained a dragon. But if you don't come back by sundown, then I'm afraid Matt won't be doing so well tonight."

Lydia froze in her tracks. Slowly turning around, she stared at Bruvos with a mixture of anger and a sudden flash of horror. She was caught in the same trap that Matt was in. She couldn't leave him now! Even if she wanted to.

Walking slowly to his daughter, Bruvos gently grabbed Lydia's backpack. Pulling it off, he then used his other hand to usher her out of the door. "I don't want to waste anymore of your time. Go. Go ride your dragon."

Looking up at Bruvos' eyes, Lydia bolted past him and towards the hallway that Matt was dragged down. Auger was about to chase her when Bruvos stopped him. "Let her go. She doesn't have many options now that we have Matt staying. It's better than a leash on a dog."

Auger stared at Bruvos, and then watched his sister continue to run down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"In ya' go…" one of the guards said, shoving Matt into a cell.<p>

Stumbling at the sudden push, Matt quickly observed his dungeon cell. With stone walls on three sides of the room, the fourth was made up of heavy, thick iron bars. A small bench was in the corner of the room, as was straw strewn across the floor.

Taking a deep breath, Matt deactivated his brace. Slightly limping to the bench, he sat down on it and proceeded to bury his face into his hands. He knew this would happen. He almost counted on it. Trying to null out his senses, he couldn't help but hear a heavy wooden door open, followed by a series of footsteps and heavy panting. Hearing someone grab the iron door, Matt reluctantly looked up. Seeing Lydia there, he narrowed his eyes and then returned resting his head in his hands.

"Matt…" Lydia whispered, ignoring the two guards that were standing behind her. "I'm so sorry. I can't belie-"

"Just shut up." Matt whispered, still not looking up at her.

Lydia recoiled back in shock, not believing what she heard. Letting anger control her, she then yelled "Isn't this what you wanted Matt? You wanted to be treated like a prisoner!" Breathing heavily, she added "So all that time we spent together was just a waste? Our friendship was something you didn't want!?"

"I DIDN"T WANT ANY OF THIS!" Matt roared, jumping onto his feet. Limping heavily towards the bars, he then shouted in Lydia's face "Don't you get it!? If we associate anymore with each other, that just gives your dad more of a reason to use us against each other! If I want to keep you safe, I can't talk to you anymore! That's what bit me in the butt last time! So I'm hell-bent on not letting that happen again!"

Staring into her eyes and breathing heavily, he then whispered "I don't want anything else to happen to you. So please…for our sakes, just leave me and this place." At that, he turned around and limped back to his bench. Sitting down, he then added "Oh, when you ride your dragon; make sure you guide him to where you want to go. If you try and force it, he'll fight you. Just remember that you're riding on him, not flying him."

Lydia just stared at Matt, realizing what he was doing. He was still trying to protect her; something that she failed at noticing and even doing herself. Tears forming in her eyes, she quickly ran out of the dungeon. Running in the hallway, she ignored Auger who was sitting at a table in the great hall. Sprinting past the guards at the door, she rushed into the courtyard.

There, in the shade of the walls, was her Changewing. Chained to the wall, it looked depressed; just like Matt. It had turned to a grey color, matching the walls that it was next to. Trying to shake the similarities of the two, Lydia walked to a guard who had the keys to the chain collar.

"Here you go princess." The guard replied, not needing to hear what she wanted.

"Don't call me that." Lydia quickly replied, glaring at the guard "Just call me Lydia."

Surprised by the comment, the guard just shrugged it off and handed her the key. Taking hold of the key, Lydia took a deep breath and slowly walked towards her dragon.

The rest of yesterday she spent petting it and feeding it; with a few tips from Matt, she was able to start a bond. "Hey buddy…how are you doing?" Lydia whispered, stretching out her hand to her dragon. Growling happily, the Changewing's face brightened up seeing Lydia. Letting her get close, it then rubbed its chin against her, as if asking her to scratch it some more. Slightly smiling at the anxious dragon, she gently reached up and scratched the dragon's chin. Almost immediately, the Changewing dropped to the ground, cooing at the rub.

Smiling a lot broader now, Lydia watched the Changewing turn to a cherry red color; the same color it was in the pit when it wasn't invisible. Taking her focus off the dragon, she then slowly unbuckled the metal collar.

Realizing that it was free, the Changewing quickly darted around the courtyard, causing all the guards to panic. Jumping in a small pond, the dragon began to roll in the water. Glancing at Lydia, who was just staring at it, it then flapped its right wing and splashed her.

Recoiling back from the cold water, Lydia shouted "Oh that's it!" At that, she then ran at the Changewing and jumped in the shallow pond. Using her hands in a cup shape, she splashed the dragon back. As the water landed on the dragon, it went from cherry red to a light blue. Roaring out of happiness, the Changewing began to flap both its wings.

Laughing at the excitement of her dragon, Lydia whispered "You sure like to switch colors!" At that a thought came to her head. "Hmm…I like that…" Reaching up, she began to rub the side of the Changewing, whispering loud enough for it to hear "How about I call you Switch? You like that?"

The Changewing quickly glanced at Lydia and then rubbed its face into her chest.

"I guess that answers my question!" Lydia said gleefully. For a moment, everything seemed right. She had almost forgotten what had happened just earlier. Almost. Remembering Matt, she then said "Wanna go for a small fly? Just so that I can learn how to ride you?"

The dragon almost seemed to understand her, as it climbed out of the pond and lowered its head. Taken back by the action, Lydia slowly walked over to Switch. Resting her hand on his head, she then slowly stepped over his neck. Not believing that she was actually going to sit on a dragon, Lydia silently prayed as she felt Switch's neck under her. At this point, a few guards stared at the sight, not believing what they were seeing.

"All right boy…" Lydia whispered, gripping the fins that stuck out of the side of the dragons head "Nice and easy…for my sake please!" Her stomach felt like there was an avalanche inside, making her even more nervous for what was about to happen.

Switch, feeling that Lydia was on, did the exact opposite. Launching into the air, he bolted straight up.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Lydia screamed, holding onto her dragon with a death grip "SLOW DOWN SWITCH! PLEASE!"

Switch then banked hard left, almost throwing Lydia off to the right. Pulling herself straight, she saw that they were heading straight for the forest. Thinking of what Matt told her earlier, she gently turned the dragon's head to the right, making go towards the mountains. Feeling Switch respond made her shout with excitement. She was riding a dragon! Switch, hearing Lydia's happiness, also roared. As the two glided on, Lydia couldn't help but say out loud "Switch…we need to get Matt out…We need to get him home…"

* * *

><p>After a few hours of riding, either over the forest, mountains, or the village itself; Lydia guided Switch onto a cliff face that overlooked the village. She always wanted to get up there, and now she had the perfect opportunity to do so. Letting Switch handle the landing by himself, she slowly got off of him. Feeling a little woozy from the flight, she slowly walked over to the cliff face. Sitting down and letting her legs dangle off the edge, she watched the sun slowly start to descend.<p>

"Well bud…any ideas on how to get him out?" Lydia asked out loud, looking up at Switch who was sitting behind her.

The Changewing just growled and then went to lay down in a small clearing.

"Fine…I guess you earned a small break." Lydia replied with a small smile, watching her dragon promptly lay down and change to a green color to match the grass.

Returning her attention to the village and castle, she then whispered "I hope Hiccup comes to get you Matt…I don't know what to do to help…"

After wracking her brain for any possible idea, she then let out an exasperated sigh and lay on her back, staring up into the orange sky. Realizing that she would need to be getting back soon, she was about to call out Switch when she heard another roar come from behind her.

Quickly spinning around to see what was going on, she was horrified to see a big red dragon land on top of Switch! Scrambling to her feet, Lydia drew her axe that was fastened to her side and charged to help Switch, who was struggling to get up.

"Get off of him!" She screamed, about to make contact with the attacking dragon. Before she could swing her axe, she was hit by a force from her side. Rolling on the ground, she looked up at the sky in a daze. Trying to get her bearings straight, she saw a purple dragon covered in electricity fly above her. Confused, she began to look up from where she lay, only to feel an axe held to her throat. Looking at her attacker, she saw two girls and a man staring at her. The one that held the axe at her throat was wearing a red shirt and a fur hood; also wearing a headband similar to hers.

"Talk! While you still can!" The girl ordered, pressing the axe to her throat.

Lydia just stared at the girl, not believing what was happening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sad day…I learned that How to Train Your Dragon 3 won't be released until 2018 instead of 2016…Dang it…Anyways, here's Chapter 6! What's going to happen!? Read on and enjoy! Also, the reason why I'm posting new chapters as fast as I can is because I want you all to enjoy the story AND so that I can start a new series. It'll be good I hope. Anyways, have a great day!**

**Chapter Six**

Lydia stared at the girl holding the axe at her throat, wondering who these people were.

"I said talk! How do you know how to ride a dragon?" The girl ordered again, pressing the axe firmly against Lydia's neck.

"I…I just tried it!" She stammered, trying to move away from the axe "Today was the first time I even sat on one!"

At this point, the black haired girl reached and grabbed Lydia's axe; tossing it into the bushes. Feeling the axe lifted from her throat, she saw the girl in the red shirt lean down and grab Lydia by her armor. Pulling her onto her feet, she then shoved Lydia away from Switch, who was still pinned by the big red dragon.

Pointing her axe at Lydia, she then asked "How many people in your village ride dragons?"

"No one! I'm the only one that has a dragon!" Lydia quickly replied, still in shock with what was happening.

"So how did you train your own dragon then?" The guy asked, stepping next to the girl with the axe.

"Why does this concern you!?" Lydia shouted, immediately regretting it as the axe was raised to her chin. A lot softer, Lydia the said "Listen, I was just riding my dragon for the first time today. I was taught how to train him by a friend."

"Who's your friend?" The girl with black hair asked, walking closer to Lydia. Her eyes suddenly had an anxious look to it.

Confused as to why these strangers were interested, Lydia reluctantly said "You wouldn't know him. His names' Matt."

"MATT!?" All three of them shouted at once. The girl with the axe immediately lowered it.

The girl with black hair rushed Lydia, grabbing her arms and said "He's still alive!? Wh-Where is he!?"

A thought came to Lydia, seeing the excitement in the strangers' eyes. "Wait…you all ride dragons…and know Matt. You're all from Berk aren't you!? You're here to get Matt!"

Staring at Lydia, the girl in the red shirt then asked "Ok, what's your name?"

"Lydia!" she replied, smiling broadly now. Looking at the three, she then pointed to the blonde girl and said "You must be Astrid!"

"He told you about us!?" Astrid gasped, surprised that Lydia knew her name.

"He talked about you guys all the time!" Lydia said with a laugh. Looking over at Heather, she then said "You have to be Heather. Am I right?" Seeing Heather nod, Lydia added "He's right you know…you are beautiful."

Shocked at the comment, Heather blushed and said "Thank you…" Quickly returning to what was going on, she then asked "So he's alright?" Staring at Heather, Lydia's excited look quickly disappeared, causing Heather to plead "Tell me he's alive!"

"He's alive." Lydia answered "But he's now in our dungeon. My dad won't let him go…even after he showed him how to train dragons."

"Wait. Bruvos is your dad!?" Heather said angrily, staring at Lydia.

Nodding weakly, Lydia whispered "Yes…"

Looking at Astrid, Heather then said "We can take her prisoner! Then we can exchange her for Matt!"

Hearing this, Lydia quickly said "That won't work! Trust me!"

"Said the person being taken prisoner." Snotlout said, quickly reaching up and grabbing Lydia's arm. Twisting it behind her, he then grabbed her other arm and held them both behind her back.

"Errrggh! Get off!" Lydia grunted, trying to get out of Snotlout's grasp. "You must be Hiccup. Matt's brother."

"Uh…no. I'm Snotlout." He replied, double checking his grip on Lydia. Looking at Astrid, he then said "Got some rope? She can ride with me."

"Wait!" Lydia cried out, getting everyone's attention "It won't work because my dad doesn't care about me anymore! He has what he wants!"

"What do you mean he doesn't care about you anymore?" Astrid asked, staring at Lydia who was still trying to get her hands free.

Looking down from Astrid's gaze, Lydia then whispered "Matt was willing to die before he was going to teach my dad how to train a dragon."

"So why did he teach you then?" Heather asked.

"And please answer my question." Astrid added, staring at Lydia.

Sighing, Lydia said "When Matt got here, I was excited to meet him. You see, my dad doesn't let me go places or visit. I wanted to hear some stories from him." Lydia then reflected when she first saw Matt, staring into nothing and leaning against his bed. "He was visibly depressed, even angry. I felt bad and just wanted to help him. We became friends as I showed him around our village and he told me everything about Berk." Motioning to Heather, she added "That's why I heard so much about all you guys."

"So…how does this show that your dad doesn't care about you?" Snotlout asked.

"My dad used me." Lydia answered, turning her head towards Snotlout "When he saw that we became friends, hHe threw me in our pit with my dragon when he was wild. He told Matt that in order to save me, he had to help me train my dragon." Looking back at Heather, Lydia whispered "Matt saved my life. He gave up something that he was willing to die for, just to help me." With tears forming in her eyes, Lydia added "That's why holding me hostage won't work. My dad has what he wants and was already willing to let me die."

Heather just stared at Lydia after hearing what Matt did. Walking up to her, she gently pushed Snotlout away from her, causing him to let go of Lydia.

"Thank you for caring for Matt." She whispered, looking kindly at Lydia "I would have slept a lot easier had I known that you were here helping him."

Slightly smiling, Lydia then said "I want to help. Please let me help you get Matt somehow…" Looking at Astrid, she added "I owe him that much."

Astrid just stared at Lydia, unsure of what to do. After a few seconds, she then said "I don't know if we should trust you or not. What if you betray us?"

"I won't!" Lydia cried, realizing that she didn't have their complete trust yet "I need to repay Matt! You have no idea how much I've been blaming myself with what's happened." Turning to look at Switch who was still pinned, she added "I honestly didn't want to train a dragon. I just wanted to go visit Berk after all the stories he's told me."

Astrid didn't say anything, she just stared at Lydia. Heather however, turned to Snotlout and said "Get Hookfang off her dragon. I believe her."

Astrid quickly looked at Heather and asked "Are you sure?"

Nodding, Heather replied "I'm sure. What she told us sounds exactly what Matt would have done." Looking at Lydia, she then said "Matt saved me too. Kind of in the same way. He hardly knew me but was willing to give up his life to give me a chance." Grabbing Lydia's hand, she then asked "Can you take care of him for me until we get him back?"

Nodding, Lydia whispered "Of course. I'll try to get him out of prison and have you guys pick him up."

"Hiccup's going to try and negotiate with Bruvos." Astrid quickly said "But from what you said, that sounds like it won't be happening."

"It's true." Lydia answered "My dad's willing to fight to keep Matt…or to keep him as insurance to keep you all away. I know he'll hurt Matt if you do enough damage to his village; or jeopardize his ability to train dragons."

"So we need to get Matt out without letting him kill Matt." Astrid stated, trying to think of a plan.

"I don't think he'd kill him, but he might torture him to the point that he would wish he would be dead." Lydia replied, turning to Astrid "My dad would set the price very high in getting him back."

"You said you can get Matt out of prison?" Heather asked in a panicked voice "Is that at all possible?"

"Yes! I can get the guards away from the cell that he's in and then bring him to my room!" Lydia said with an assuring tone "It has a balcony big enough for a dragon to land on. I can get him up there and then he can leave from there!"

"If you can get him up to your balcony, I can bring Wasatch with me and let Matt get on him from there." Heather said methodically, putting the rest of the plan in motion.

"Do you think you can get Matt without your dad knowing what you're doing?" Astrid asked.

"Not if he's busy with dragons flying around his village." Lydia quickly replied. Looking at the three, she begged "Please let me help! I know I can get him out!"

At that, Switch roared, finally being able to get back up. Roaring angrily at Hookfang, he was about to spit out some acid when Lydia quickly bolted in between the dragons. "Wait boy! Don't! They're friends! It was just a misunderstanding!"

Switch just glared at Lydia, and then back to Hookfang. Roaring one last time, Switch slowly backed away, going invisible.

"Wait…how did Matt help you train a Changewing!?" Astrid quickly asked, watching Switch disappear "No one knows how to train one of them."

"He distracted it when he told me to scratch its chin." Lydia replied, turning to face Astrid "It fell to the ground and since then I've been petting and feeding him. Today was the first time I flew him today. I was planning on taking Matt and leaving, but that's when my dad threw him in our dungeon. I can't leave now or else he'll hurt Matt." Looking at the setting sun, she quickly added "I need to get back before the sun sets."

"Fine…" Astrid said reluctantly "Get going. If you can, tell Matt what's going to happen. I'm sure he'll be excited knowing he's going to fly Wasatch soon."

"I will. But I hope he doesn't get angry with me." Lydia whispered, walking in the direction where Switch disappeared. "He's not too happy about what happened."

"Give him these." Heather quickly said, taking off something around her neck. Handing Lydia the goggles, she then said "He'll know what they are. He'll listen to you when you give them to him."

Observing the goggles, Lydia asked "What are they?"

"I'll let him tell you." Heather said with a small smile. Gently pushing Lydia away, she then said "Go. We'll see you tomorrow."

Looking at Heather, Lydia just nodded. Running to where Switch left, she then saw her dragon change into a cherry red color. Surprised at how close Switch was to her, she then said "Let's go Switch! Before dad gets impatient with us."

Switch lowered his head and let Lydia on. Sitting herself on his neck, she turned to the three friends and said "Don't worry. I'll get Matt out; even if it kills me."

At that, Switch launched into the air, again catching Lydia off guard. The three watched Lydia fly away, screaming in surprise. Astrid turned to Heather and said "I hope you made the right call…She could still betray us."

"Her story was true. I felt it." Heather replied, looking back at Astrid "Matt would have done something like that; we both know that."

Astrid nodded and began to walk to Stormfly. "Well…saddle up. We need to get back to Hiccup right now!"

Heather watched Snotlout climb onto Hookfang, to which she did the same with Valkyrie. Sitting on her new saddle, she gently rubbed one of the metal spikes. "We're getting him back tomorrow. Then it'll finally be over."

* * *

><p>Lydia landed on her balcony, just as the sun sank behind the ocean. Dismounting off Switch, she slightly stumbled as she swung her leg around.<p>

"Stay here boy." Lydia said, petting Switch "I'll make sure you're never chained to the wall again…" At that, she looked at the goggles she held. She needed to talk to Matt, whether he wanted to or not. Hiding them in a small pouch on her belt, she opened her door and began to walk down the hallway towards the great hall.

"Lydia! Glad to see that you decided to come back!" Auger teased from up on the loft, seeing Lydia walk in the room "Is the world everything you thought it was?"

Ignoring Auger, Lydia kept on walking down the hallway that led to the dungeon. Opening the door that led down to Matt's cell, she saw a single guard sleeping on a chair on the other side of Matt's cell. Matt himself was sleeping on the bench with a small blanket over him.

Seeing Matt like that made Lydia suddenly rage silently. Why did it take her this long to see who her father really was? Angry with herself, she then walked up to the guard and kicked his feet. "Get up and get out!" she yelled.

Jolting awake, the guard stared at Lydia in surprise. "But princess…your father said-"

"I don't care what my father said! I need to be alone with Matt!" She ordered, pointing at the door. "Now get out!"

The guard did as he was told, as he stood up and briskly walked out of the dungeon.

Making sure they were alone, Lydia watched Matt slowly roll onto his feet. Woken by the sudden turn of events and shouting, Matt just glared at Lydia as he said "I thought I told you to leave. You're just making it easier for your dad to manipulate me."

"And me as well." Lydia quickly replied. Staring back at Matt, she explained "Matt. I can't leave here. If I don't came back by sundown, he'll kill you. Or worse…"

Matt stared at Lydia, realizing that she was in the same predicament that he was in. Standing up slowly, Matt walked to her and said "All the more reason for you to not come down here. When your dad learns you're down here, then he knows he can still control you."

"Matt! I have to tell you this though!" Lydia began to say, but was immediately cut off.

"Lydia! Leave me alone!" Matt shouted, glaring at her "I want to keep on visiting with you! Trust me on that! But with what your dad is doing to both of us, it's better in the long run that we don't! Don't you understand that?"

Lydia didn't say anything. All she did was open up her small pouch and grabbed the goggles. Tossing them to Matt, she whispered "I met your friends. They're coming for you tomorrow."

Matt just stared at the goggles what were in his hands. He couldn't believe it. Looking up at Lydia he whispered "You saw them? They're here?"

"Only three of them." Lydia replied softly "It was Astrid, a boy named Snotlout, and even Heather. She'll be coming for you on my balcony tomorrow."

"Wait…I'm in here though?" Matt asked "What's the plan then?"

"I'm busting you out when they attack." Lydia answered "When they attack, I'll get you and bring you to your room. Heather said she'll be there with Wasatch."

"Thank you Lydia…Thank you…" Matt whispered. Looking down slightly, he then said "Sorry for pushing you away like that. I just didn't want to be manipulated again…"

"Matt, I totally understand. I'm going through the same thing right now." Lydia replied, looking at Matt with sympathy "We just need to work with each other, and then we can finally leave this place."

"Get her!" A voice shouted from the doorway.

Both of them turned to see Auger standing at the top of the stairs with three guards. Immediately the three rushed Lydia, tackling her to the ground.

"Get off of me!" She shouted, kicking one guard in the stomach.

"Let her go!" Matt shouted, gripping the metal bars of his cell. He was completely helpless and could only watch Lydia fight against the three guards.

Finally holding Lydia by her arms, two of the guards walked her to Matt's cell while the third one opened it.

Seeing the door open, Matt rushed the guard, bringing his fist across the guard's face. Making contact, Matt was about to tackle one of the two guards holding Lydia. The guard saw it coming and lifted his boot to catch Matt in the stomach. Kicking him back in the cell, the guard then threw Lydia in there with him.

Landing hard on the ground, Lydia looked up at Matt, who was glaring at Auger with fire in his eyes as the cell door was slammed shut.

"I can't believe you betrayed us Lydia!" Auger shouted, walking up to the cell "I heard everything! Why would you work with the Viking raiders!"

"SHUT UP!" Lydia screamed, picking herself up and running to Auger. Slamming into the iron bars, she continued to yell "You were going to let me get killed yesterday! You betrayed me! After that you're really surprised that I wanted to help Matt escape!?"

Auger didn't say anything. Instead he just shook his head. Turning away, he then said "Dad will be disappointed that his only dragon rider was his enemy."

"Forget dad Auger!" Lydia shouted, watching him walk away "Look at him! He's a tyrant! He's selfish and only cares about himself!" Shouting louder, she then said "He doesn't care about me or you! Auger! He doesn't care about us!"

Stopping at the doorway, Auger replied "He cares about you Lydia; but his love can only go so far for someone that wants to leave him." Turning to a guard, he said "Stay there and watch them. Make sure they don't try anything funny. I'm going to be prepping a trap in Lydia's room." At that, he turned and walked out of their view, followed by the three guards that came with him.

Lydia was breathing heavy, angry at the sudden turn events. Not only was she captured with Matt, but Auger knew that Heather would be coming for Matt. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the cold iron bars. Feeling a hand rest on her shoulder, she turned to see Matt looking at her.

"I'm sorry Matt…I shouldn't have come straight to you." Lydia whispered "Now we're both stuck here and we can't warn Heather about Auger…"

"They'll learn to adapt." Matt whispered, guiding Lydia to the bench "That's what they usually have to do with everything they plan."

Reluctantly, Lydia sat down on the bench with Matt. Putting her hands on her head, she whispered "Now I think I know how you feel. Helpless. Angry. Everything else."

Matt didn't say anything. He could only nod. This entire thing was a nightmare to begin with, now it seemed like that nightmare got to be five times bigger. Looking down, he stared at the goggles that were in his hands. His friends and family were so close…yet, they felt farther away than when he was first separated from them.

"What are those things anyways?" Lydia asked, finally looking up.

"Snowboard goggles." Matt replied, deciding that he could trust Lydia with his secret. "From the place that I came from before Berk."

"What do they do?" Lydia asked again, staring at them curiously.

"They protect my eyes from the sun and snow; dust and dirt too." Matt answered, putting them on over his eyes. Looking at Lydia, he then said "You can't see from your point of view, but I'm looking right at you."

"Where are you from them?" Lydia asked once again "You said you're not from Berk…so where exactly?"

Sighing, Matt began to say "I'm from a place called Utah. I accidently found Berk and…well, I stayed there since then."

"Was Hiccup with you? I mean he's your brother isn't he?" Lydia observed, trying to connect the puzzle.

"No. And he's not my brother…" Matt replied, looking at Lydia. Before continuing, he then said "You're not going to believe me…but I'll going to tell you everything about me. From where I came from, to the reason why I limp, to how I'm related to Hiccup. After this, I'll answer ANY question you have."

Lydia stared at Matt. Apparently there was still lot that he didn't tell her. Sitting up straight, she then said "Ok Matt. Go ahead. I'm all ears."

* * *

><p>"So…any more questions?" Matt asked. It took a very long time for Matt to explain everything; and then a longer time to answer her questions. For all they knew they may have stayed up all night.<p>

"Amazing…" Lydia whispered, still trying to wrap her head around what she learned "You left all that to come live here? Er, I mean to live in Berk?"

"I was happier." Matt replied simply "After I came back the second time, it wasn't really a matter of debate. I wanted to live there."

Lydia let out a long sigh, as if she just finished a long foot race. "Wow…that answers a lot of questions, but also leave a hundred more to ask and think about."

"Don't think about it too hard." Matt replied, laughing lightly as he put his arm around Lydia as if to reassure her. "After this battle we can talk a little more about it.

Shaking her head slightly, Lydia asked "Do you think they'll get to us? I mean before my dad does?"

"Yes I do." Matt said with a smile. Before he could explain why, they heard a small explosion in the background.

"They're here!" Lydia said in an excited tone, realizing they had talked all night.

They could hear guards running down the hallway. Suddenly the door swung open, revealing another guard.

"Come help fight the dragons!" He yelled to the lone guard, still sitting on his chair.

"But what about the prisoners?" The guard asked, picking up his shield.

"Where are they going to go?" The other guard roared "Get up here and help fight the invaders!"

Without question, the guard ran up the stairs, following the other guard.

Hearing the door slam shut, Lydia then said "I wish we could get out of here!"

"Maybe we can." Matt said methodically, walking towards the door.

"What's on your mind?" Lydia asked, following Matt.

"Can you pick locks?" He asked, inspecting the lock on the door.

"A little bit. But I'm not that good." Lydia answered, shrugging slightly "Why?"

Without answering her, Matt grabbed his brace. Pulling it off his leg he then proceeded to snap off the small metal rods. Breaking them into smaller pieces, he then handed Lydia a handful. "Use these then."

Lydia quickly grabbed two metal rods. Maneuvering her head to where she could see the lock, she began to twist them. After a few attempts, another explosion sounded off; this time closer.

"Gotta hurry…" Matt said, looking around the cell "Heather's probably on her way right now!"

"Thanks for the pressure." Lydia huffed, focusing on the lock.

After another round of attempts, a beautiful sound emitted from the lock. A simple click.

Throwing the door open, Lydia took off up the stairs. Matt followed right behind her, limping slightly.

"Your leg going to be ok?" Lydia asked, watching Matt run up the stairs.

"It'll be fine. I had a month of rest, so I have a lot of fight in me." Matt said, his expression darkening "Right now, let's just focus on getting to your room."

Nodding, Lydia took a deep breath and swung the door open.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, first off. I know this is a long chapter, but I didn't want to split it up for two reasons: A) for the reason that it would be split at the worse possible cliff hanger, and B) it was part of my plot line; the rest of the story will flow better. Now, please note that this isn't the end. I still have a few chapters to write. So, as usual, enjoy!"**

**Chapter Seven**

Hiccup stared at the landscape that was now coming to view. With dawn beginning to appear, he could see the outline of the castle that stood above the large village. No doubt they've already been spotted; it's kind of hard to not notice a fleet of ships anchored out a half mile away.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, walking up from behind him "You ready?"

Nodding, Hiccup replied with "I guess so." Turning to face Astrid, he saw that she had her racing war paint on. Smiling, he then said "You look like you're ready too."

"I am." Astrid replied, returning a smile of her own. "Got your war paint too?"

Hiccup rubbed his hand lightly on his cheek, as if double checking himself. The twin red stripes under his eyes were still there, even after the few hours of wear. "I thought it'd be a good idea."

"It is. But I think you should say a few words to the men and riders before we charge into battle." Astrid said kindly, gently pulling his hand "You know…to remind them of why we're here."

Nodding Hiccup let himself be pulled by Astrid, guiding him to where the rest of the academy was waiting; as well as a few of the men he put in charge of leading the ground attack.

Everyone who was on deck stopped talking as they saw their chief stand on top of a crate. They all knew what he was going to be doing.

"Well…this is it." Hiccup started to say out loud. He hated giving motivational speeches, mostly because he was never really good at them. "Matt's somewhere in that castle, and we're going to get him. We now know why Bruvos wanted him, and we also know that he's going to fight back to keep what he wants." Looking at the small crowd, he then said "I plan on making him wish he never wanted Matt. After today, I want him to beg us to leave with him."

A cheer roared from the crowd. They too had the same goal.

"Let's review the plan real quick." Hiccup began to say. Pointing to Alvin's ship that was anchored next to Eret's, Hiccup began to explain "We let Alvin's Whispering Deaths' take out most of their catapults. After which they'll begin to burrow underneath the village and cause some sink holes." Gesturing to the crowd, he then said "That's when we make our move by having our dragons attack around the castle. Our Gronckles' strike at the walls while our Nightmares focus on helping our ground forces. Those that ride Deadly Nadder's will help clear the docks and beaches for when we land our forces. Zippleback riders will focus on buildings and other catapults that they might have. This is just to clear the way for our forces to charge at the castle."

"With the Outcasts?" Someone shouted.

"They'll land with you and help attack until you all get to the castle gates. Then they're going to focus on securing the village and fighting the rest of the enemy there." Hiccup answered "Since there's less of them, they'll be doing that."

At that, the sun began to rise above the horizon, giving a brilliant orange glow all around the ships and slowly to the land ahead of them. Turning to face Bruvos' village, Hiccup then said "I'll take a small team of riders with me. We'll be focusing on saving Matt and getting him out of there. And if needed, dealing with Bruvos." Turning around to face the crowd again, he then finished saying "I don't know what will happen. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. But this isn't about me, and it isn't about you. This is about Berk and what we do when one of our own is in trouble. I'm ready to show Bruvos exactly that. You take one of us, you get all of us."

The cheer grew into a roar, increasing in volume. Other ships that were anchored nearby also joined, caught by sudden change in atmosphere. They were going to win.

After the cheering finally died down, a horn was heard blowing in the distance. Turning towards the castle, Hiccup continued to hear the horn blow. Running to the side of the ship, Hiccup yelled "Alvin! It's time to begin! We'll be right behind you!"

Laughing, Alvin waved at Hiccup, acknowledging what he said. Running to Groundsplitter, Alvin quickly jumped on him and then launched into the air. Soon, dozens of Whispering Deaths' followed, roaring as the got closer to the village.

Hiccup himself jumped on Toothless, who also had red war paint on. Turning to Heather, who was busy climbing on Valkyrie, he then said "Stay close to me until we find that balcony. When we see your friend Lydia, guide Wasatch down to find Matt."

"Don't worry about me Hiccup" Heather replied "I know what to do."

Nodding, Hiccup turned to Astrid and the rest of the gang and said "Focus on protecting Heather and Wasatch. They're going to be Matt's ticket out."

Nodding, the group shouted "Got it!"

"We're ready to go Hiccup." Astrid said with a reassuring smile "We'll be fine."

Nodding, Hiccup then pulled out his helmet. Sliding it on, he then shouted "Alright bud, let's go get Matt!"

* * *

><p>Lydia ushered Matt to follow her. "This way!"<p>

"Isn't the great hall the other way?" Matt asked, jogging after Lydia.

"Yeah, but the battles in front of the castle. If we go around the back way, well run into less guards. Maybe we'll get lucky and not even run into one!" Lydia quickly replied, peering around a corner. Making sure it was clear, she then began to run down the hallway.

"Glad you know where you're going." Matt huffed, keeping up with Lydia "I'm already turned around."

"We never walked this part of the castle. No point really." Lydia replied, keeping her breath. Suddenly she stopped, causing Matt to run into her. Stumbling slightly, Lydia quickly grabbed Matt and pushed him behind a pillar. Hiding with him, she peeked around the corner.

"What is it?" Matt asked, leaning against the pillar.

"Shhh…" Lydia whispered, not taking her eyes off where she was looking.

Trying to listen for whatever Lydia heard, Matt then heard some footsteps running towards them.

"They've already landed their forces on the docks!" A voice shouted, sounding panicked.

"How!? Didn't we use our catapults!?" Another voice asked loudly.

"They're dragons took them down! It's up to the rest of the guard from keeping them from entering the castle!" The first voice replied.

Lydia crouched, hearing them come. Waiting for a seconds, she then swung her arm out and nailed one of the guards in the head with her left steel gauntlet.

Seeing his friend drop, the second guard just stared at Lydia in shock, unable to really react at what just happened. Instinctively, Lydia then swung her right hand and punched the guard in the face, forcing him to stumble backwards. In one smooth motion, Lydia picked up the fallen guard's shield and charged the one still recovering.

Seeing her run at him, he raised his shield and blocked Lydia's charge. Thrown off balance, Lydia's force caused the guard to stumble as well. As Lydia recovered, the guard kicked at her legs; causing her to fall hard on the ground.

Seeing the guard raising his shield above Lydia, Matt launched himself from his hiding spot and rammed his shoulder into the guard; sending him onto the ground. Matt then rolled over from where he lay to see Lydia bashing her shield into the head of the guard, finally rendering him useless.

"Thanks." Lydia huffed, catching her breath "He was little quicker than I was expecting."

"No problem. I mean, I didn't really want to carry you through the castle, wandering aimlessly until I either found your room or Bruvos." Matt said with a jest in his voice.

Extending her hand down to Matt, Lydia then said with a smile of her own "Just try to keep up with me then." Pulling Matt up onto his feet, she then kneeled down and grabbed one of the guard's swords. "Come on, just a little farther."

Matt quickly followed, running right behind Lydia. Turning left down a hallway, Matt could hear the sounds of dragons roaring. It gave him more of a sense of hope. One that he hasn't felt in a very long time. Taking a right, he began to recognize the hallway. They were close.

Lydia pointed to a doorway, slowing down at the same time. Stopping right before the opening, she peaked around the corner. Letting out a quiet gasp, she then turned to face Matt and said "Auger's in there with two other men!"

"I should have grabbed a sword." Matt whispered back, his face angry.

Shaking her head, she then said "Auger's really good. We'd have trouble dealing with him alone!"

Matt moved around her, peeking around the doorway. "No…" He whispered, seeing where Auger was. Sitting above the entrance to the balcony, was Auger and two guards; all holding nets. Looking back at Lydia, he then said "So what do we do?"

Sighing, Lydia leaned against the wall. Taking a deep breath, she then asked "Can you fight with a sword?"

Nodding, Matt said "Yeah. That's the only weapon I really know how to use."

Handing him her sword, she then said "I have an axe hanging next to my bed. I can use that."

"We're fighting?" Matt asked, gripping the sword. It was a lot heavier than his electric sword.

"What else are we going to do? We need to get Auger and his men away from the balcony so that you can get out of here!" Lydia answered, readying her shield.

"We. So we can get out of here." Matt corrected, resting his hand on her shoulder. Nodding, he then said "I'll protect you until you get your axe. Then we'll focus on fighting."

"Leave my brother to me." Lydia whispered, peeking through the doorway again. "I know how he fights."

"Don't hold your breath." Matt replied, glaring at Lydia "I'm itching to get some payback."

"Matt! Focus on getting out of here. Ok?" Lydia quickly retorted. Returning focus to the room, she then said "On three, we go. One. Two. Three!" She then sprinted towards her bed, where her axe hung on a wall mount. Matt was following closely to her, making sure she wouldn't have an issue.

"What the!?" Auger shouted, staring at the two in surprise. Hitting one of the guards he then pointed and yelled "Get them! I want them back in the dungeon! Break their legs if you have to!" Focusing on Matt, he then said "I'll stay here and make sure that no dragon gets in here!"

At that, the two guards dropped their nets and jumped from their perch. Landing roughly, one of them drew a mace while the other drew a sword.

"I got it Matt!" Lydia shouted, wielding her axe. Standing next to him, she then said "Can you counter with that thing?"

"Yeah. No problem." Matt replied, staring at the two guards slowly walking towards them.

"Good. You get the guy with the sword. I'll deal with the one holding that mace." Lydia growled, narrowing her eyes on the guard.

Nodding, Matt moved left, away from Lydia. Lydia then moved right, separating the two guards away from each other. Lydia raised her shield to block a generic strike from the guard's mace, to which she swung her axe around full force. The guard then back pedaled away, avoiding the strike.

Not slowing down, Lydia then swung her shield into the guard's chest, knocking him away. Stumbling from the blow, the guard instinctively thrusted his mace forward. Making contact with Lydia's chest plate, he caused her to recoil backwards, trying to regain her footing. The guard then rushed Lydia, with mace raised over his head. Seeing the rushing guard, Lydia forced her body into a side somersault. Dodging the strike, she swung the axe full swing at knee level. Not protected at that height, the guard's legs caught the axe and promptly fell over, yelling in pain. Feeling slightly sorry, Lydia stood up and raised her shield, bringing it down over the guards head and rendering him unconscious.

Matt just finished striking his guards sword away. With the heavier sword, he was a lot slower than when he used his personal one. Back pedaling away, Matt ignored a small sense of pain up his leg. Planting his good foot down, Matt launched himself forward, thrusting his sword out. The guard quickly swung his sword across, redirecting Matt's sword. Using his free hand, the guard grabbed Matt by his shirt. Seeing Lydia charge him, he then threw Matt into her, causing both of them to fall onto the ground.

"Eerrggh!" Lydia groaned loudly. Matt quickly rolled onto his feet and saw that Lydia dropped her axe and was gripping her shoulder. Matt's leg wasn't doing that well either. Staring at the guard, Matt saw something that made him both ecstatic and relieved. It was his dragon, Wasatch. Hovering just outside of the balcony, staring at something on the ground.

"Wasatch!" Matt shouted, backing away from the approaching guard. "Wasatch in here!" he screamed louder.

The Skrill quickly turned its head and roared when he saw Matt. Ignoring whatever he was staring at, the Skrill flew on to the balcony. Firing a lightning bolt, he hit the guard in the back. Seeing the guard fly past Matt, he began to walk inside.

"No Wasatch! Stop!" Matt shouted, running to his dragon. Too late. Auger dropped his net on the Skrill, which instantly began to rage.

"Where's the rider!?" Auger shouted, dropping down from his perch. Not knowing what a Skrill could do, he dropped right next to Wasatch; who instantly began to radiate lightning. Having a small bolt strike Auger, he quickly flew towards the door way of the room.

"Hold on buddy! I got you!" Matt shouted, picking up Lydia from off the ground. Staring at her shoulder, he asked "You ok? What happened?"

Grimacing in pain, Lydia forced a smile and said "I think I clipped it with your sword when you were thrown into me. I'm fine though." Turning to the angry dragon in her room, she then said "That's your dragon?"

"Yes, and we're getting out of here." Matt said, jogging to his dragon.

"You lied to us!" A voice shouted above Wasatch "I trusted you!"

Looking up, Matt saw the most beautiful sight he could have seen. It was Heather, riding Valkyrie down on the balcony. Landing her dragon, Heather jumped off of Valkyrie and charged Lydia. "You set us up!"

"Heather! Wait!" Matt said, intercepting Heather. Holding her tightly in his arms, he began to sob "It's not her fault! I'll explain everything later!" Feeling her relax, he then said "God I missed you…"

"Matt! What do you mean it wasn't her fault!?" She cried, angrily staring at Lydia "I was going to be captured if Wasatch didn't charge in here first!"

"Heather! It wasn't her fault!" Matt reaffirmed, holding her tighter "I promise I'll explain everything…right now…just…be still. Let me hold you for a second."

Realizing that she was in Matt's arms, Heather leaned her head down into his chest. Returning a tight hold of her own, she whispered "Matt…I can't believe it. I was so worried all these weeks of not knowing anything…"

"It's over…" Matt whispered back "It's finally over."

Lydia just stared at the two. She was happy for Matt, glad that he was with his significant other. Glad that it was over for Matt, she couldn't help but feel excited for the future. She was going to be able to see the world. Not only that, but she would see it in a way that few people ever had the chance to; on the wings of a dragon. Then a thought came into her head, one that made her break into a sweat instantly. "Where's Switch?" She shouted, realizing that she had no idea what her dad did with her dragon.

Matt instantly looked up at her, his face pale. "I have no idea! Where was he before you were captured?"

"You were captured?" Heather asked, looking at Lydia with surprise.

Ignoring Heather's question, Lydia then said "I left him here on the balcony! I don't know where my dad would have taken him!"

Matt let go of Heather, realizing that they still needed to get out of the castle. Running to his dragon, he gently placed his hand on Wasatch's head. "Easy buddy. I'll get you out real quick…" At that, he began to pull on the net that lay over his friend. Pulling it in the direction that Wasatch's spikes were pointed, the net slowly fell off of him. Roaring out of happiness, the dragon turned and rammed his head into Matt's chest, causing him to fall on his back. Shocking his trainer for a few times, the Skrill just looked down on Matt with a smile on his face.

"Hey bud! Good to see you too!" Matt grunted, rolling back up onto his feet. Seeing that his bindings were saddled on Wasatch, he began to climb onto his Skrill. "Lydia, ride with Heather. We'll go look for Switch."

"Not while I still breathe!" Auger shouted, standing up. Ignoring the loss of feeling in his body from the lightning bolt, Auger rushed and tackled Lydia. Drawing his sword that was still sheathed, he held it against her throat.

"Let her go Auger!" Matt shouted, jumping off of Wasatch. Heather lined herself up next to staring at Auger. Matt took a step towards him, who still held the sword at Lydia's throat. "Let her go. You owe her that much!"

"No!" Auger shouted "You turned her against us! You made her want to go with you!"

"After you tried to have me killed!" Lydia yelled, looking up at Auger with anger in her eyes "That's when I learned dad doesn't care about us!"

Eye's burning with anger, he hit Lydia's shoulder, causing her to shout in pain. "Shut up! You're coming with me right now!" Picking her up by her armor and standing her on her feet, he continued to hold his sword to her throat as he backed out of the room. "Follow us and she dies Matt. Don't do it!"

"You hurt her and I'll let Wasatch fry you from the inside out!" Matt shouted, staring at Lydia as she disappeared from their view.

Hearing Wasatch and Valkyrie growl, Heather then said "Come on Matt. We need to get out of here."

"We're not leaving Lydia!" Matt shouted, facing Heather "She's the reason why I got out in the first place!"

"I didn't say we're leaving the battle. I meant that we need to leave this room." Heather replied, her eyes burning with a fire "We'll get her back."

Nodding, Matt then grabbed her, pulled her close to him, and gave her a long kiss. Holding her for a few seconds, the battle outside grew quite. The two were finally together, and they were going to make it memorable. Finally, after what seemed like a few minutes, Matt let go of Heather and whispered "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that."

Smiling with tears in her eyes, Heather then said "I think I do know how long." Then lightly hitting him in the shoulder, added "You do need to work on your timing though. We're still in a battlefield. Not quite the most romantic place."

"Hey. You never know what might happen!" Matt said laughing, limping to Wasatch who was more than ready for him.

"Matt…where's your brace!?" Heather asked, staring at Matt.

"Used. We needed it to escape." He replied, standing on Wasatch. As if he was never gone, Matt strapped himself onto his bindings. Making they were secure, he then said "Ready?"

"What kind of question is that?" Heather asked, jumping on Valkyrie "I've been ready to get you out of here the moment you left."

Smiling, Matt had Wasatch turn. Staring out of the balcony, he then launched into the air.

The feeling was amazing! He was finally on his dragon and flying like it was the end of the world! Wasatch also seemed to be more energized, knowing he had his trainer and friend on him. Doing a quick barrel roll, Matt then carved left, surveying the battle below. The Berk warriors were trying to break down the gate that led into the castle courtyard. All the while, Bruvos' guards were busy holding the gate closed. Bruvos himself was standing at the entrance to the castle.

Staring at Bruvos, Matt heard his name called above him. Looking up, he couldn't help but smile as he saw Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, and Eret all flying above him.

"Matt! You're free!" Hiccup shouted, lining Toothless up with Wasatch. "Come on, I'll escort you back to Eret's ship!"

"NO!" Matt shouted, surprising all that heard him. "A friend's in trouble! We can't leave without her!"

"Lydia?" Astrid asked, flying on the other side of Matt.

"Yes! I need to find her Changewing!" Matt shouted, scanning the courtyard.

"Don't worry about her dragon." Snotlout yelled "The twins and I will go find him; you worry about Lydia!"

Shocked that Snotlout was doing something other than trying to save a damsel in distress, Hiccup began to nod. "Ok, go do that then."

With that, Snotlout and the twins flew towards the village, scanning the ground.

"Now…we need to talk to Bruvos." Matt shouted, looking down at Bruvos. In turn, he was also staring up at the dragons, circling above him.

"Are you insane?" Heather shouted, staring at Matt in horror.

"It's the best chance we have to get Lydia." Matt said, looking back at Heather "Besides, we have our dragons this time."

"I'll go with you Matt." Hiccup shouted. Turning to Astrid he then said "Stay up here. If something happens, come bail us out."

Looking at Hiccup angrily, Astrid just nodded. Turning to Heather she then ordered "Get back on me Heather. We'll need Valkyrie in case things don't go according to plan!"

Hearing Astrid, Heather looked at Matt and said "You better be careful." At that, she reluctantly guided Valkyrie behind Astrid, gliding silently above the battle.

Hiccup then dove down, with Matt right behind. Falling straight into the courtyard, Wasatch pulled up barely above the ground; landing a few meters away from Bruvos. The guards in the courtyard quickly turned to face them, ready to charge.

"At ease men." Bruvos said flatly, unimpressed with the two dragon's landing. Taking a step forward, he then said "Well Matt. I guess this is what you wanted. You're free to go."

"You know why I came back here." Matt hissed, staring back at Bruvos.

"Ah yes…Auger told me what happened. Well, he more so showed me." Bruvos stated, shrugging his shoulders. Turning his head, he then motioned someone to step forward.

Out of the doorway, came Auger and Lydia; her arms tied behind her back. Looking at her dad angrily, she then turned to Matt and shouted "Get out of here Matt! You said yourself he'll manipulate you again!"

"Silence!" Bruvos shouted, his voice echoing in the courtyard. Walking up to Lydia, he quickly back handed her, causing Matt to jolt forward.

"Stop right there!" Bruvos shouted, drawing his sword and holding it to Lydia's chest "Another step and she dies."

Reluctantly, Matt took a step back, glaring at Bruvos.

Hiccup then stepped forward, pulling his helmet off. "Bruvos…it's over. We won the battle. We have hundreds of warriors beyond your gates and just as many dragons flying around your village. Give us the girl and we'll leave you."

"What's stopping you from coming back?" Bruvos said coldly, staring at Hiccup. Drawing his sword away from Lydia. At that moment, Auger had his sword out and pointed to Lydia as well.

"The same reason why I trusted you in the first place." Hiccup replied, his voice firm "My word."

"Hah!" Bruvos laughed, wiping his eyes as if he heard the funniest joke "We both know the value of that."

"No. You're mistaken." Hiccup replied "I know the value of giving someone my word. You don't."

Bruvos just glared at Hiccup. Thinking for a few seconds, he then said "No. You leave and I won't kill her. You don't leave, and well…you know what'll happen."

Hiccup looked at Matt, unsure of what to do. Narrowing his eyes, Matt looked at Auger, thinking about something. After a few moments, he then face Bruvos and said "No. She comes with us."

"Have it your way. I'll let you take her body!" Bruvos shouted. Turning to Auger he then ordered "Kill her Auger!"

Auger stared at Bruvos, and then to Lydia. Looking back at his dad, he then whispered "You're…you're serious!?"

"Of course I am! Kill her now!" Bruvos shouted, angry that Auger was questioning him.

"But dad! She's my sister!" Auger countered, lowering his sword.

"You were the one that came up with the idea to throw her in the pit!" Bruvos argued, squaring up to his son.

"That's because I knew Matt would save her!" Auger defended "If I even had the slightest doubt that he wouldn't jump in the pit, I'd never have even suggested it!"

"Are you disobeying me!?" Bruvos shouted.

Lydia then turned to Auger and said "I told you he doesn't care about us." Looking at her dad, she then shouted "You only cared about us when you had everything you wanted! You never once truly loved us!"

"You shut up woman!" Bruvos shouted, pointing his sword at Lydia.

"Or what!? You'll kill me like you were threatening?" Lydia shouted back defiantly.

Staring at his daughter, Bruvos then let a small smile grow on his face. Slowly turning to Hiccup and Matt, he whispered loud enough "No…I'll kill Matt and his brother!" Pointing his sword at them, he roared "Charge them boys! Leave nothing left of them!"

Matt and Hiccup were quickly circled by their dragons, each one defending their trainer. The rest of the guards then began to run at them, weapons raised.

"Any time Astrid!" Hiccup began to say, drawing his fire sword.

Just as the guards were about to rush on the two dragons, the ground suddenly gave away. As the men fell into the small chasm that appeared, two Whispering Death's flew out of the ground.

"You stupid dragon!" A voice called out.

Turning to where the voice came from, both Matt and Hiccup were surprised to see Alvin walk out of the tunnel that was created. Continuing his rant he shook his fist at GroundSplitter "You knew that tunnel was too low for me!"

"Alvin!?" Matt shouted, not believing what he was seeing. Turning to Hiccup he asked "He was helping!?"

Hiccup smiled and said "He said he wanted to repay you."

As the guards fled the two razor toothed dragons, the gates to the courtyard opened, allowing the Berk warriors to charge in.

Looking at Alvin, Matt's attention was interrupted when he heard Lydia scream. Spinning around, he saw that Bruvos and Auger were duking it out. Running to help him, he was cut off by a random guard that was still protecting Bruvos, forcing Matt and Hiccup to only be able to watch.

Auger countered one of Bruvo's strikes, allowing him to strike at his dad. Thrusting his sword forward, Auger didn't see Bruvos' other hand. Getting hit in the shoulder, Auger stumbled backwards. Seeing an opportunity, Bruvos swung his sword at his son. Jumping backwards to avoid the sword, Auger's leg was slashed as he fell onto his back. Bruvos then raised his sword to finish off Auger just as Lydia shoulder charged him. His balance thrown off, Bruvos grabbed Lydia by the neck and lifted her up.

Struggling to get free from her dad, Lydia tried to twist her arms out of her bonds. Gasping for breath, she then was able to choke out the words "Mom…would be…happy…wouldn't she?"

Bruvos didn't say anything, except only to raise his sword. Ready to end Lydia, he was suddenly jerked backwards. Thrown from the porch of the castle to the courtyard, Bruvos regained his sense of direction. Looking around, he saw a bright red dragon's face magically appear in front of him. Gasping, Bruvos instinctively reached up and began to scratch the chin. Nothing happened. Staring at the dragon in disbelief, he heard Matt shout "That won't work unless you calmed it. You know…what I did before Lydia scratched his chin. He's pretty pissed now, so that won't work."

Looking at the dragon in horror, he saw it open its mouth and shoot a green liquid at him.

Matt quickly looked away as the dragon shot acid onto Bruvos. Hearing the dragon rip into the rest of Bruvos, Matt quickly turned to see Auger helping Lydia up.

After untying Lydia, Auger then limped to the courtyard, shouting at his men "Stand down! For the love of the Gods, stand down!"

Hiccup also did the same, running to his men "Stop! That's enough! The battle's over!"

After both sides of the men stopped fighting, they all looked at the two leaders. Auger was grasping his leg, bleeding from the sword he took. Being supported by one of the guards, he turned to Hiccup and said "I'm sorry about my father. All this time I thought he was the good guy."

"I can't blame you for you taking Matt. That was all Bruvos." Hiccup said, squaring up to Auger "But I can blame you for helping your dad exhort, beat, and attempt to kill him."

"I understand." Auger said, resting against the guard that was helping him stand "I was just so sure that we were in the right, that I never considered you guys being the victims…"

"I forgive you." Matt said, walking up next to Hiccup "Your actions of saving Lydia show that you still cared about her. That, and when you begged me help her in the pit."

"Thank you for forgiving me, but I still feel that I need to repay you somehow." Auger said, looking down from Matt's gaze.

Before Matt could answer, Lydia walked up to the group. Holding her shoulder with her hand, she then said "Thank you Matt. Thanks for…well, not leaving me." Facing Hiccup, she then said "So you must be Hiccup."

"I am." Hiccup replied, smiling at her "You must be Lydia. The one that helped Matt while he was here."

"That's me." Lydia said with a smile. Looking back at Matt, she then added "But I feel it was him that helped me the most."

"Listen" Auger cut in, looking at both Matt and Hiccup "There has to be away for me to repay you. Anything."

"Your call." Hiccup said, looking at Matt.

"Well…there is one thing you can do." Matt said, walking up to Auger "You let Lydia come with us."

"What!?" Lydia said in shock "But…my dad's dead! I'm safe here."

"It'll be her own choice of course." Matt quickly added, looking at Lydia "But she deserves to see the world that was denied to her. If she wants to come with us, then she can. That is my request."

Auger looked at his sister and said "I leave that choice with you."

Shocked that her brother was letting her go, Lydia looked at Matt just in time to see a cherry red dragon appear in front of her. Taking a step back from the surprise, Lydia then lunged forward and grabbed Switch's head. Holding him in a hug, she shouted "Yes! Yes I want to go!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sweet! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I think I have two more…maybe three. But I hope you'll enjoy them! I'll try and get them posted ASAP! Anyways, enjoy as usual!**

**Chapter Eight**

Matt stared at the island, getting larger as the ship sailed closer. Letting out a heavy sigh of relief, Matt bowed and shook his head. The nightmare was officially over. He spent the last week and a half of sailing enjoying the presence of his friends, family, and more importantly, Heather; but seeing Berk that close, he knew that he was home. Spending the sailing trip talking to Hiccup, he also had a heart to heart with Alvin; thanking and forgiving him for what had happened.

Both of them agreed to let by gones be by gones. Putting the past behind them, they were able to begin a friendship that would help heal Matt's experience with Outcast Island.

Hearing something from behind, Matt turned to see Heather walk up to him, with both Skrills following closely behind. "Welcome home Matt."

Grabbing Heather with one arm, he pulled her into him and held her. Looking back at Berk he then said "It feels like when I came back here earlier this year. It's a little overwhelming."

"At least you don't have to save it from the Berserker's this time." Heather said with a smile "You can just relax."

"You're kidding right?" Matt said, laughing lightly "We still have a wedding to plan. I was probably more relaxed sitting in Bruvos' dungeon than what I'm going to have to do here."

Hitting Matt in the stomach, Heather laughed as well. "I'm sorry that our wedding's going to be that big of a chore for you."

Grabbing Heather's left hand, Matt forced her to spread out her fingers. Right there on the ring finger a simple gold ring. "I'll survive through it. I signed up for it after all."

Looking at the ring, Heather then said "That was kind of Lydia to give you that. She really is a good friend isn't she?"

"She's honestly the entire reason why I'm still alive." Matt whispered, looking back up at Berk. They were close enough now that he could see people running around the docks, getting ready to help moor the oncoming ships. After a few minutes of taking in the sight, Matt and Heather both walked to where the rest of the dragon riders were. Hiccup was busy talking to Eret, while Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins were busy telling Lydia all about their adventures. Lydia had a green look on her face, as she was seasick the entire journey.

"Feeling better?" Matt asked interrupting another one of Snotlout's exaggerated stories.

"The fact that I can see land is helping…" Lydia groaned, holding her stomach. "I guess I never really knew that traveling would be this miserable."

"It's better when you're on a dragon." Astrid jumped in, resting her hand on Lydia's shoulder.

"Ugghhhhh…." Lydia groaned, walking over to the side of the ship "I bet it is." At that, she leaned over the edge of the ship and dry heaved.

Switch walked over to his trainer, lightly bumping her in the back. Smiling, Lydia turned around and began to scratch his chin, causing him to change from a red to yellow color, smiling as well. "I guess next time we'll have to fly."

Switch roared at the thought, wanting to stretch out his wings.

"Well guys…" Hiccup then said, walking up to the group "We're here! We're finally home! And in one piece!"

Matt's body flooded with relief. Seeing some Vikings on the dock begin to tie the ship, he began to walk with a small limp towards the gangplank. A cheer began to sound on the docks and cliffs as the Vikings of Berk saw Matt begin to disembark. Busy thanking every Viking that wanted to say hi and welcome him home, Matt stopped when he saw Valka standing in front of him. With Cloud Jumper behind her, she then walked up and grabbed him in a hug.

"Thank the Gods your alive and well." She whispered, not letting go of him.

Hugging Valka back, Matt then said "Was their doubt? With Hiccup coming for me, it was really only a matter of time before I came back."

Letting go of Matt, she looked up to see the rest of the dragon riders. Noticing Lydia, in the group, she then asked "Who's this?"

Motioning for her to step closer, Matt then said "This is Lydia. She's the reason why I'm still alive and was able to escape."

"Thank you for helping him." Valka said, walking up to Lydia who was still recovering from the voyage. Gesturing to the rest of the group, she added "Thank you for helping all of them."

Doing her best to ignore the stomach-ache, Lydia put on a smile and said "It's them I have to thank. They saved my life as well…"

"Call it even then?" Astrid said jokingly "I mean we could spend all day giving each other credit."

"I'll agree to that." Lydia replied, turning to Astrid.

"I won't!" Snotlout said loudly, causing everyone to face him. "I'm really the reason why Lydia's still alive."

"Oh? Please explain." Hiccup asked, rolling his eyes.

"Who was about to kill Lydia?" Snotlout asked, sticking out his chest.

"Bruvos." Everyone replied at once.

"And…who killed Bruvos?" Snotlout continued, gesturing with his hand to carry on.

"Switch…" Matt said slowly, realizing where Snotlout was going with this.

"And who released Switch from that small pit?" Snotlout finished, confident smile growing on his face.

"You did…" Astrid said reluctantly, not wanting to finish the thought. "That hardly counts!"

"Does it?" Snotlout stated, looking at Astrid smugly "You just don't want to admit that I'm right!"

"Among other things…" Astrid muttered, shaking her head.

Without saying anything, Lydia walked up to Snotlout and kissed him on the cheek; causing everyone to gasp and stare at her. Snotlout was also taken back, staring at Lydia with wide eyes.

"Thank you." Lydia said with a smile "I'll recognize that you saved me."

"And it's good to see that nothings really changed." Gobber interrupted, throwing his arms around both Hiccup and Astrid "Still bickering like you all did back in dragon training years ago."

"Gobber! It's good to see you!" Matt said, walking over to his friend. Extending his hand, he was caught off guard when the massive Viking grabbed him in a hug. "Aye! Welcome back laddie!"

Gasping for breath, Matt finally broke free from the bear hug. Looking at Lydia, he then asked "Well, want a tour of Berk?"

Smiling with her usual excited enthusiasm, Lydia said loudly "Yes! I'd love to have a tour! Show me everything!"

"Eh…hold on Matt." Gobber said. Turning to Hiccup, he then said "We have some business that requires both of you."

Confused, Hiccup then asked "What business? Why does it include Matt?"

Motioning for the two to follow, Gobber just said "Just come with me. I promise it's important."

"It is Hiccup." Valka confirmed, walking with her son. Looking at Matt, she added "Just trust us."

Nodding, Matt looked at Heather and asked "Wanna come?"

"Of course! I'm not letting you out of my sight for another year!" Heather replied, smiling at Matt.

"I'll take Lydia on a tour!" Snotlout said excitedly, running in between her and Switch.

Laughing at the anxiousness of Snotlout, Matt asked Lydia "You willing to deal with him for a few hours? Or do you just want to wait for Heather and me?"

"Nah, I'll go with Snotlout." Lydia replied, looking at Matt "I wanted to see Berk the moment you told me about it."

Nodding, Matt then turned to Snotlout and said "Show her everything. From the cove to the blacksmith shop. Don't hold back."

Nodding excitedly, Snotlout grabbed Lydia's arm and began to pull her towards the village square.

Laughing at the sight of Lydia being dragged away, Heather whispered to Astrid "Think she knows he likes her?"

"Oh yeah. I think she knows." Astrid replied, laughing as she watched Snotlout begin to show her around.

"Astrid. Would you like to come with me too?" Hiccup asked, interrupting the two.

Nodding, Astrid said "Of course. Who knows, Heather might need some backup keeping Matt here!"

"I just might need some." Heather huffed, walking next to Matt. Noticing him limp slightly, she then asked "Need me to support you?"

"Nah. It's acting the same it's always been." Matt replied, smiling at Heather.

"I'll make you a new brace. As well as some new riding gear." Hiccup said, turning to face Matt "Shouldn't take me longer than a day or two."

"Thanks Hiccup." Matt replied with a smile "Can't wait to see what tweaks you'll make to this one."

Smiling, Hiccup then turned to Gobber and asked "So…what's this 'business' I need to take care of?"

"We found someone who wants to talk to you. Poor guy's been lost for a few days." Gobber replied, turning towards Hiccup's house. "He's been staying at your place with your mom. She's been taking care of him."

"What's his name?" Hiccup asked, staring at Gobber curiously.

"Uh…I'd rather tell you when we're alone." Gobber said, glancing over at Matt.

Getting the hint, Hiccup then asked "Matt, can you stay here until I figure out who this guy is."

"Uh…I guess?" Matt replied, confused with the request. "Wasn't I requested to come?"

"Yes, but I think Hiccup should talk to him first." Gobber answered "You know, since he's chief."

"Oh. Ok I guess." Matt said, still confused with what was going on. Watching Hiccup and Gobber walk inside the house, Matt took a seat on the front porch, along with Astrid and Heather.

Watching their dragons play in front of the house, Heather then asked the two "So…what do you think this is about?"

Shrugging, Matt replied "I honestly don't know. Maybe Gobber thought it'd be good for me to help Hiccup with his chiefing duties." Looking at Heather, he then added "I still want to help him that way."

"I figured you would." Heather said with a smile. Then with a more serious expression said "But it doesn't make sense that you'd be out here and not listening to what Hiccup and the stranger are saying."

"I know, but maybe it's because I just got here and Gobber doesn't want me overloaded right off the get go." Matt suggested, again shrugging his shoulders. Sitting back against the steps, he then added "To be honest, I hope I'm done with these extra adventures for a while."

"Don't hold your breath. Stuff always seems to happen all the time." Astrid cut in, smiling at Matt "Trust me on that."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Matt just shook his head and said "Well, I guess I signed up for this huh?"

"Yes you did. 6 years ago!" Astrid laughed, looking at Matt's face.

Smiling, Matt just looked at Wasatch who pinned Valkyrie to the ground. "You know…even after all that's happened, I still have no regrets."

Hearing the door open, the three turned to see Hiccup staring at Matt with a pale face. Gobber also had a solemn look.

Alarmed, Matt stood up and asked "What's wrong Hiccup?"

Softly, Hiccup just said "Matt…you need to talk to this person." Walking behind him, Hiccup pushed Matt towards the door. "We'll be out here."

Glancing back and forth between the door and his friends, Matt asked "Am I going to be killed?"

"Of course not!" Hiccup stated "It's just something you need to do alone. Without me, Astrid, Gobber," Looking at Heather he added "or Heather."

"I'm so confused." Matt started to say, to which Hiccup cut in "Matt. Just go inside. He's sitting at the fire."

Reluctantly, Matt gave one last look at Heather, who had a concerned look on her face. Taking a deep breath, Matt turned and walked into Hiccup's house. If it wasn't for the mystery, Matt would have taken more time to absorb the sight. Walking in, he quickly saw the person sitting at the fire. He was wearing different clothes, ones that made Matt suddenly break out into a sweat. It was a snowboard coat! Along with a beanie, snowboard pants, and boots!

Getting his nerve back together, Matt then asked out loud "Hello there."

Seeing the stranger turn at him, Matt gasped. It was Trent! His friend from back home!

"Matt?" Trent asked, slowly standing up from his seat. His face was shocked just as much as Matt's was.

"Trent!?" Matt said out loud "What the…how the hell did you get here!?"

"Matt!" Trent said loudly, running to his friend "I can't believe it! You're alive!" Grabbing him in a big hug, Trent then said "I thought you were dead!"

Still in a daze, Matt then asked "Trent…how did you get here!?"

Smiling, Trent replied "I'd bet the same way you got here. Through the cave?"

Nodding, Matt sat down on a chair, still staring at Trent.

Knowing that Matt was stunned, Trent also took a seat. Looking at his friend he added "Matt…What happened? What made you stay here?"

Forcing himself to get his head back together, Matt then replied "I…I er, I couldn't. Well, I could but I couldn't at the same time."

"Matt. You're talking in circles." Trent said, shaking his head "I'll ask a better question. Why didn't you come home?"

Taking a deep breath, mainly to try and get rid of the light headedness, Matt answered "I didn't because I couldn't tell people where I was."

"You could have just said you had another snowboarding accident. Like the one with your leg!" Trent countered, not buying his reason.

"It's more complicated than that!" Matt argued, burying his head in his hands. Breathing for a second, he then asked "Remember when I did injure my leg?"

"Of course! You're still limping from it." Trent said, gesturing to Matt's leg.

"It wasn't a snowboard accident." Matt continued "It was from a sword. I was here 6 years ago and I had my leg slashed."

"You what!?" Trent said in surprise "You lied about your leg!? You lied to me!?"

"So that people wouldn't figure out this place." Matt defended "Listen, I lied to everyone! My parent's even!"

"How does it make you not want to come back!?" Trent said loudly, still trying to wrap his head around the information.

"When I came back here, I got my back fried." Matt answered, beginning to pull off his shirt. Turning his back to Trent to show him the scars, he added "I couldn't explain this. It took 4 months to heal!"

"Holy shi…" Trent whispered loudly, seeing the pink and scarred back "What happened?"

Putting his shirt back on, Matt explained "I took a lightning bolt. I took it for a friend so that she wouldn't get hit."

"This is what kept you from coming back?" Trent asked, staring at Matt with wide eyes.

Sighing again, Matt shook his head and said "It was a reason for me to stay, but not the reason; in the end I chose to stay because I was happy here." Looking at Trent in the eyes, he added "I wanted to stay here. It wasn't because I didn't like it back home, but I felt that I belonged here."

Trent didn't say anything, he just stared at Matt. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he then asked "Do you miss Utah?"

"Of course I do!" Matt quickly replied "I find myself wishing I was home quite often actually. But when I get on the back of my dragon…it makes me feel more alive than when I was snowboarding. It's a memory I can't forget."

"You ride their dragons!?" Trent asked in shock.

"No. I ride my dragon." Matt corrected.

"That's rad dude…" Trent said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. Looking away from Matt, he didn't say anything else.

Sighing, Matt asked "Hey Trent…how are my parents?"

"Devastated." Trent said simply, looking back up at Matt "Everyone was when we learned you disappeared."

Matt sank back in his chair. He knew that was what would happen; yet, now that he heard it, it hit him harder than he expected.

"Listen Matt. I know you love it here. And you probably have your reasons." Trent said, leaning forward in his chair "But listen to me when I say this. Come home. Your parents miss you. I miss you. Sarah misses you. Cedar City misses you!"

"I can't." Matt whispered, slowly standing up from his chair "How would I explain where I was for 6 months!?"

"7 months." Trent corrected, also standing up. "As far as telling people where you were; tell them the truth."

"You know I can't do that!" Matt countered quickly. Walking up to Trent, he grasped his friend's shoulder and said "Listen, Trent. I would love to come home, but I can't. I'm committed here now."

Trent started at his friend and asked "There's more to it than what you've told me huh?"

Nodding Matt walked Trent over to the door, saying "There is, and I'll show you." Opening the door, Matt stepped outside with Trent. Astrid and Heather both gaped at Trent, seeing the snowboard clothes.

"Trent." Matt said, motioning for Heather to come up "This is Heather. My finance'."

"Your what!?" Trent shouted in shock, staring at Matt in disbelief.

"Heather, this is Trent. My old friend from back home." Matt introduced, ignoring Trent's reaction.

Heather extended her hand towards Trent, obviously shaken that she was seeing someone else from where Matt came from. Trent slowly reached his hand forward and shook it, staring at Heather.

"See why I can't go back?" Matt said "I'm engaged; I'm basically the assistant to the chief; and frankly, I want to stay here." Looking down, Matt said "I'm sorry Trent, but I can't go home."

Staring at Matt, Trent slowly began to nod. Then a small smile began to grow on his face, to which he said "Man Matt, you really scored with her. She's an 11 out of 10!"

Heather looked at Matt, confused at what he meant; to which Trent laughed and added "You never waste time do you?"

Laughing at Trent's excitement, Matt said "I got lucky with her. It was kind of by chance that I even met her."

Looking at Matt, Heather smiled and said "Yeah, and it's been a pain trying to keep you."

"Why's that?" Trent asked "Was it the reason you were gone when I arrived here?"

Nodding Matt explained "Since I've been here, we've had nothing but adventures; a lot of which end up having one of us missing."

"Sounds like you really enjoy it here." Trent said softly, staring at Matt with a sad expression.

"I do." Matt answered, holding Heather close to him "Trust me Trent, I would love to come back to see you, Sarah, mom, dad, anyone really. But I can't risk not being able to come back."

"I know…" Trent whispered back, staring at the ground. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Trent then asked "So…am I invited to the wedding?"

Shocked, Matt said "Wait…you're staying here?"

"Of course not!" Trent replied, staring at Matt "If I can come back here when your wedding is, I'd be way happy with that."

Staring at Trent, Matt then nodded and smiled, saying "I'd love it if you came! I need a best man after all!"

Smiling, Trent said "Thank you Matt. When is your wedding?"

"That's actually a good question." Matt said. Looking at Heather, he then asked "What's the plan with that then?"

"Well…I say sooner the better. Seeing that we can't keep you in one place for more than a few weeks." Heather replied, looking at Astrid "How about a month? Think we can get everything ready by then?"

"I think so." Astrid said, looking at Hiccup "Sound good to you?"

Smiling, Hiccup said "Sounds like a little bit of a rush, but I'm all for it."

"A month it is then." Matt said, looking back at Trent. Staring at his friend, he then added "Hey Trent, can you do me one favor?"

"What's up?" Trent asked, staring at Matt.

"Don't tell my parents." Matt whispered "I don't want to break their hearts again."

Trent just stared at Matt, not sure of what to say. After a few moments, he then said "I won't tell them Matt. Even though I think it's a mistake."

Nodding, Matt explained "I…I just don't want to hurt them anymore."

"I understand." Trent whispered back. Looking at everyone, he then said "So…how am I going to be getting home?"

Smiling, Matt then said "Like this." At that, he shouted "Wasatch! Ready for a quick ride?"

Almost immediately, the Skrill ran to Matt, wagging his tail like a dog.

"That's your dragon!?" Trent shouted, backing up from the Skrill as it radiated with electricity.

"Yeah, I named him Wasatch. You know, for the mountain range."

"I figured that much out." Trent said, still staring at the Skrill "I can't believe it, you actually ride dragons!"

"Actually, I board on them." Matt said, standing on Wasatch. Strapping himself in, then then extended his hand towards Trent and added "Ready to see why I love it here?"

Shaking his head, Trent said "I guess so!" Turning to Heather, he then said "Hey, it's been a pleasure to meet you. He might not seem like it, but Matt's a really good guy. There's a reason why everyone who knew him misses him."

Smiling, Heather looked up at Matt and said "I know he is. And I can see why people would miss him. Some of the reasons why I love him."

Looking at everyone else, Trent then said "Thanks for your hospitality, I'm sure I would have frozen to death."

"Hey wait a second…" Matt asked, staring at Trent "Why are you in snowboard gear? Isn't it spring back home?"

"Late season!" Trent said smiling, slowly walking towards Wasatch "The slopes still have a foot of snow on it!"

"Nice!" Matt said, smiling at the news. Letting Trent sit behind where Matt stood, he then said "Grab onto one of the spikes. The take-off is the scariest part."

"Great." Trent replied sarcastically, gripping one of the metal spikes.

Looking at Heather, Matt said "I'll be right back. I promise."

"I know. I'll be waiting. As usual." Heather teased, reminding him that he still liked to leave her.

"I promise!" Matt said smiling. At that, he double checked Trent and then guided Wasatch to launch into the air. Hearing Trent scream at the acceleration, Matt couldn't help but laugh. Letting Wasatch fly as fast as he wanted, he began to fly towards the cave.

* * *

><p>"Wow…and I thought landing a 720 backflip was blood pumping, but that was something else!" Trent gasped, stumbling off of Wasatch.<p>

"Told you it's a memory that you'll never forget." Matt said, unbuckling his boots from the bindings. Jumping down, Matt's leg suddenly caught him off-guard. Landing on one knee, Matt gripped his leg in pain.

"Dude, you ok?" Trent asked, helping pick Matt back up.

"I'm fine…it's just the damn leg again." Matt explained, testing how much weight he could put on it. "I used to have a brace, but that's gone now. Hiccup's going to make me a new one."

Nodding, Trent then looked up at the cave. Leading deeper inside, he then said "Hey Matt…just in case I don't see you again, take care."

"Thanks Trent. I'm glad that I was able to see you, and I hope I get to see you again soon. Like in a month." Matt said, grabbing his friend in a hug.

Returning a hug of his own, Trent then said "I'm sure I'll be able to come." At that, he pulled away and began to walk into the cave. "I'll be here on the day of the wedding. If you want to be here to give me a ride I'd like that."

"Of course! I'll be waiting here until either the wedding starts or I see you.

"Take care Matt…" Trent said, continuing his walk down the cave.

Seeing Trent leave, Matt called out and said "You know…I'm pretty jealous of you."

"Why's that?" Trent asked, turning to Matt.

"The last time I tried walking into that cave, I almost died from depression. I just have too much here to leave and I can't just walk away from it." Matt explained. Gesturing to Trent, Matt said "Watching you leave makes me wish I wasn't connected to anything."

"You're wrong Matt…" Trent said, smiling at him "I am leaving something I'm connected to. You." At that he turned away and disappeared in the cave, leaving Matt just staring into the black void.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I wasn't sure how a Viking Wedding worked. So what research I did, I just mixed it with what I knew. So it won't be terribly accurate, but I thought it turned out good. I couldn't write up the entire wedding, as that would take at least another two chapters. So, I just kind of summed up the highlights. As usual, enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine**

"How you holding up?" Hiccup asked, looking at Matt who was anxiously pacing around the cave.

"Wanna take a guess?" Matt replied, glancing at Hiccup. It's been a whole month and now it was just a matter of time until Trent came back.

"I wasn't asking about waiting for Trent." Hiccup followed up with "I meant if you're looking forward to getting married today."

"Oh…" Matt said sheepishly, looking down slightly. Then smiling broadly, said "I'm way excited. I just can't believe it's actually happening. How about you? How are you feeling?"

"It feels like I'm learning how to ride Toothless again." Hiccup answered "That same nervous, excited, amazing feeling."

"At least your life won't be on the line this time." Matt said, finally taking a seat on rock. Sitting next to Hiccup, he just stared at the cave that was still open. Whatever had the power to open and close it, they were kind enough to let stay open for Trent to come back.

"Hey, at least you look like a Viking now." Hiccup said, looking at Matt.

Smiling, Matt looked down at himself. Dressed in a fancy green tunic, as well as brand new riding pants; he did look like a regular Viking. Having a bear pelt draped over one shoulder, he couldn't help but comment "Honestly, these clothes make my dress clothes back home feel like rags."

"Good. They're supposed to make you feel special today." Hiccup said smiling.

Turning to Hiccup, Matt then said "You don't look too shabby yourself! I mean look at you!"

Laughing, Hiccup also looked at himself. Wearing his own decorative armor, he was also wearing his dad's wedding pelt over his shoulder as well. Worn out die to the passage of time, the fur cape lightly dragged along the ground when he stood up; since it was tailored to Stoick.

"It's just a little big." Hiccup said, laughing lightly. Then, in a somber tone, said "I wish he could be here today."

Matt didn't say anything, instead he just looked outside of the cave. Watching both Wasatch and Toothless sleep at the entrance, he then whispered "I wish he could be here too. For your sake…"

Putting a small smile on his face, Hiccup looked at Matt and said "I was meaning for both of us. He would have been just as happy for you as well."

"I know…but he was your dad." Matt said. Returning a look at Hiccup, he added "I do wish I was able to get to know him a little better, but I guess fate decided otherwise."

Nodding, Hiccup quickly turned his head towards the cave. "Hear that?" He said, staring into the dark cavern.

Focusing on trying to listen to anything, Matt also peered into the cave. Sure enough he heard a voice, but it wasn't Trent's.

"Help me lift this bag!" the voice called out, sounding winded.

"Is that a girl's voice?" Hiccup asked, giving Matt a quizzical look.

Confused, Matt began to nod, not sure if he was just hearing things or if it was someone else's voice.

"Hold on…got to get my stuff in the clear." Trent's voice sounded, echoing in the cave.

"Two people?" Matt stated, extremely confused and a little alarmed. "What did Trent do?"

Suddenly a light appeared in the cave, silhouetting both figures. As they stepped out into the opening, one of the figures dropped whatever they were carrying and ran to Matt.

"Matt! I can't believe it!" The girl said, wrapping Matt in a hug "Your alive!"

"Sarah!?" Matt gasped, taking a step back from the sudden hug. Returning it, he then stared at her and asked "What are you doing here!?"

"I could ask the same thing!" Sarah replied, smiling broadly. Turning to Trent who was now carrying her bag, she then explained "Trent told me everything. How you decided to stay here and that you were getting married." Looking back at Matt, she then continued saying "So I needed to come to congratulate you!"

"Sarah…" Matt whispered, overwhelmed at seeing another one of his friends "Heh, it's good to see you. What have you been up to?"

"We can ask questions later." Trent interrupted, setting Sarah's bag down. He himself was carrying a large and long bag, strapped to his back. In his other hand he had a large duffle bag, stuffed full and almost bursting. "I'm guessing we're a little late."

"What are all those things?" Matt asked "Planning on moving here?"

"Nah" Trent replied, smiling broadly "These are your wedding gifts! What kind of friends would we be if we didn't get you something?"

"You didn't need to get me anything." Matt quickly said, touched by the thought.

"Shut up will ya'." Trent said with a smile and setting the bags down "You might be living a Viking lifestyle, but you're still going to have some of our American traditions!" Leaning the long bag against the wall, he then added "However, I'd rather give them to you when we leave. Is that cool?"

Nodding, Matt said "Of course. I have no problem with that."

"So…who's this?" Sarah asked, motioning to Hiccup, who was just standing quietly.

"Sarah, this is Hiccup. My ancestor." Matt introduced.

"Really!?" Sarah exclaimed "Seriously?"

Chuckling, Hiccup then said "Yup! It was hard for both of us to believe it too."

"That's so cool!" Sarah said loudly, getting excited for Matt. Turning to him, she then asked "So…what's your soon-to-be wife like?"

"She's perfect." Matt said, trying to hide a smile on his face.

"That's a cop-out answer!" Sarah said laughing, hitting Matt in the shoulder.

"I know. You'll just have to meet her." Matt said, still chuckling at the joke.

"That being said," Hiccup interrupted, grabbing Matt by the bear pelt "We better get going. Heather's pretty forgiving, but I wouldn't test your luck with being late to her wedding."

"That would be pretty bad wouldn't it." Matt said, walking towards Wasatch. "I'll take Sarah if you want to take Trent."

"Sounds good to me." Hiccup replied, walking towards Toothless; who was busy inspecting the new guests.

"My God…" Sarah whispered, staring at Wasatch with wide eyes "They are real!"

"Told ya'" Trent said, following Hiccup.

"Come on Sarah." Matt said, sitting on Wasatch's neck "I promise he'll be gentle with you."

"He'd better! Trent told me all about his ride!" Sarah said loudly, slowly walking to Matt.

Laughing as he watched her slowly climb on Wasatch, Matt then shouted "Give it all you got Wasatch!"

With that, Wasatch launched into the air, with Sarah screaming and holding Matt with a death grip.

"I saw that coming a looooong time before they actually left." Trent said with a smile, watching Wasatch do a barrel roll.

"I did too." Hiccup replied, shaking his head. Then with a smile, said "Were you expecting me to do the same?"

Before Trent could respond, Toothless launched into the air just like Wasatch. Trent cussed at Hiccup as he tried to hold on, obviously surprised by the speed.

Laughing, Hiccup followed Matt; with Sarah still screaming.

* * *

><p>"What the hell Matt!" Sarah shouted, rolling off of Wasatch as helanded.<p>

"What? That was nice and easy!" Matt said laughing, dismounting from Wasatch. Helping her back on her feet.

Before she could yell at him even more, Toothless landed in a similar manner. Trent then tried to dismount as smoothly as possible, only to stumble when he stood up straight.

"He's still getting used to it." Hiccup laughed, watching Trent try to walk in a straight line.

"Good! We still have to take them back!" Matt said, laughing at the death glare from Trent.

"Hiccup! Matt!" A voice shouted.

Turning, the two saw Gobber running towards them.

"'Bout time you showed up! We're going to be starting right now!" Gobber shouted, pointing at a group of people gathered in the cove. "I can only imagine how angry Astrid and Heather will be if your late!"

"Great." Hiccup said, beginning to jog towards the crowd "Gobber, help these two guests for us! Thanks!"

"No problem Hiccup. Now get going!" Gobber said, pushing Matt to follow.

Winking at his friends, he began to run with Hiccup. Feeling his heart beat a thousand beats per minute, he then said "I can't believe it! It's actually happening!"

"I know…it kind of feels like a dream." Hiccup replied.

Getting to the crowd, the two saw Gothi standing near the pond of the cove. On both sides of her were two slightly raised platforms.

Seeing the two boys, Gothi gave them an angry look and motioned them to stand on the platforms.

"Sorry Gothi…got a little distracted." Matt said, smiling sheepishly at her. Taking his place on the left platform, Matt looked at the crowd. The dragons and dragon riders were in the crowd, all excited with the event. All the rest of the Vikings were standing around the aisle, ready to watch the two brides come.

"I was wondering where you went." Lydia whispered, walking up to Matt. Taking her place next to the platform, she then added "Did you get your friends?"

"Yeah, they're with Gobber." Matt whispered, looking at Lydia. Seeing that she was dressed in a grey dress with purple trim, he then said "You look beautiful. Thanks for being Heather's bridesmaid."

"Trust me, I'm honored that she would even consider me." Lydia whispered, looking at Matt.

"After everything you did for me, it wasn't even a question for her." Matt replied.

"Thank you." Lydia said smiling.

Smiling back, Matt turned to see Valka standing next to Hiccup's platform, also dressed in a black and light blue dress.

Suddenly a hush fell among the crowd, even the dragons stopped growling and turned to see what was going on.

Matt's stomach suddenly felt like eagles were flying in it, as some flutes began to play. This was it! He couldn't believe it!

Then, the Viking men drew swords and raised them, creating an arch-way for the two brides as they began to walk down the aisle. That was when Matt saw both Astrid and Heather in their wedding gowns.

Astrid had a solid light blue dress on, mixed with black trim. Her veil was almost white, with a tint of blue. Even though her face was veiled, he could see the excited and anxious expression on her face. It was the first time he saw her not as a warrior, but as young woman. Snotlout was escorting her up the aisle, trying his hardest to not get emotional at the occasion.

Next to her was Heather, to which he almost collapsed seeing her. Wearing a white dress, she had purple trim running along the side of the dress. Her white veil contrasted against her coal black hair and almost seemed to radiate her facial expression. The same as Astrid's, a mixture of excitement and anxiety, he couldn't help but swear under his breath as he watched her walk up towards him; completely blown away at seeing her. Escorted by Fishlegs, who was smiling from ear to ear, Matt's world almost went silent. He was the luckiest man on Earth to be marrying her, and he knew it too.

After their escorts took their seats, the two brides stood by their respected soon-to-be-husbands. Taking each other by the hand, they watched Gothi walk up to Hiccup and Astrid with a small rope in hand. Reaching up, she began to wrap the rope around their hands that were clasped together. Loosely tying it on, Gothi then slightly bowed to Hiccup. Motioning for him to lift Astrid's veil, revealing a tear stained face. After doing so, he just looked into her eyes. After a few moments of staring at each other in the eyes, he leaned forward and kissed her.

The crowd cheered and the dragons roared as the two held each other, completely oblivious to the world. Matt and Heather couldn't help but smile seeing the two finally come together. Then Matt's stomach felt like it turned itself inside out as Hiccup and Astrid separated, and Gothi began to walk towards him and Heather. The crowd began to quiet down, with the dragon's taking a little bit longer to finally stop roaring.

Matt watched Gothi look up at him with a smile. Nodding slightly, she then began to do the same as she did with Hiccup; tying both his and Heather's hands together. Smiling, he looked up to see that Heather was crying; with small tears running down her face. Feeling a gentle tug on his pelt cape, Matt looked to see Gothi motion for him to left the veil. With his free hand, he then gently lifted to veil up and over her head. Staring at her eyes, Matt whispered "I love you Heather…"

Whispering back, Heather replied "I love you too Matt…"

At that, the two leaned forward and kissed each other. The world seemed to stop, with the cheering and roaring seemingly disappear into nothing. After what felt like an hour of holding each other, the two finally separated. The rush of the sound returned, as the cheering and roaring was deafening. Smiling, Matt turned to see Hiccup and Astrid walk up to them.

"We did it Matt!" Hiccup said with a smile, grabbing Matt in a hug.

"Yes…and it was just as great as I was expecting it to be." Matt replied, hugging Hiccup back.

"Congratulations Astrid!" Heather said smiling, reaching and hugging Astrid."

"You too Heather!" Astrid said, squeezing Heather "I can't believe that it actually happened!"

Matt felt a tapping on his shoulder, to which he turned around and saw a crying Valka standing there. Grabbing Matt and Hiccup in a hug, she then said "Only if Stoick were here to see this. He'd be so proud and happy!"

"I know he would be." Hiccup whispered, looking down slightly. Looking back at his mom, he then said "And that is enough for me."

Valka nodded in agreement, giving her son an extra hug.

"Well, can we get out of these dresses?" Astrid asked out loud, staring at herself with some detest.

"Why? Don't like dresses?" Matt asked, poking fun at Astrid's discomfort.

"I just want to get comfortable!" Astrid said, looking up at Matt.

"Not going to happen yet!" Gobber said loudly, walking up to the newlyweds. "Still have a feast and celebration to attend to!"

"Great…" Astrid muttered, rolling her eyes.

At that, both Lydia and Heather grabbed Astrid's arms and began to pull her to where the crowd was beginning to start a dance. Laughing they said "Come on Astrid! You won't be getting married again in a long time! If ever!"

Laughing, both Hiccup and Matt followed the girls, happy and not having a care in the world.

Seeing everyone begin to dance and have fun, Matt silently whispered to himself "This is why I'm staying. I'm a Viking."

* * *

><p>"Ohhh…" Trent moaned, leaning back in his chair. With the sun beginning to set, the celebration was just starting to finish up. Looking up at Matt who was holding Heather in his arms, he then said "Matt…that was some of the best AND worst food I ever had. That fish was amazing!"<p>

"I guess you weren't a fan of the pig eyes then?" Matt teased, looking at his friend.

"No…I never tried that." Trent said, sitting up slowly. Pointing at a sick looking Sarah, he then added "Sarah did though. And I think she's going to need to nice mellow flight in order to get back to the cave without losing her stomach."

Laughing, Matt just shook his head and asked "Not a huge fan of our culture here? Don't like to go fast all the time?"

Trent just laughed and said "It's not that. It's not having any control when we go fast with you!"

Smiling, Matt then thought of something that made him frown a little bit. After a few seconds of thinking, he then asked "You're leaving now aren't you."

Frowning, Trent just nodded his head. "I think so…we better get back before people notice we're gone."

Letting go of Heather, Matt stood up and helped Trent stand up as well. "I was hoping that this moment would never come."

"Hey. Stop sayin' that." Trent said with a forced smile "You're married! You can't be sad on your wedding day."

"I know…I just…" Matt said quietly "It was just nice to see you guys again."

"I know…but now we better say good-bye." Trent said softly, grabbing Matt's shoulder "How about we give you our gifts? Would you like that?"

"I would" Matt said with a forced smile "But I need to run to my room real quick. I need to grab something to give you as well."

"I can ride along." Trent said with a smiled.

"I'll have Hiccup and Astrid drop you off. I'll meet you and Sarah at the cave." Matt quickly cut in. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Sounds good Matt." Trent said, not arguing with his friend.

Turning to Heather, Matt asked "Wanna ride with me?"

"For the sake of being with you; of course." Heather said with a smile.

"Thanks…" Matt whispered, looking at Trent for a second time. Staring at his friend, Matt then walked over to Hiccup. Whispering in his ear, he then began to walk to where Wasatch lay. Helping Heather on with her dress, he then sat down in front of her.

"I'm ready." Heather whispered, wrapping her arms around Matt.

Smiling, Matt let Wasatch slowly take off and fly towards the village.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Hiccup said out loud, staring at Matt and Heather as they dismounted Wasatch. With Hiccup was Trent, Sarah, and Astrid.<p>

"Sorry, took me a little bit to get this ready." Matt said, pulling out a small leather satchel.

"What is it?" Trent asked, staring at the pouch.

"Four letters. To my parents." Matt replied, looking down slightly "One written personally to each of them, then one for both of them to read together."

"And I wrote one to them as well." Heather cut in, standing next to Matt.

"Ah…I see." Trent said with a nod, also looking down.

Handing it to Trent, Matt then asked "Can you tell them that I love them? And that I'm sorry."

"Heh, confession time." Trent said, grabbing the pouch "I…might have told them about you already."

"YOU WHAT!?" Matt shouted, more shocked than angry.

"Before you kill me, I need to give you something." Trent said defensively, walking over to where the bags lay. Unzipping the large duffle bag, he grabbed an envelope. Handing it to Matt, he then explained "They wanted to let you know they love you; and more importantly, they want you to know they're happy for you."

Grabbing the envelope, Matt slowly opened it up, trying his best to not shred the paper. Pulling out the letter, he then began to read:

_'Matt…When Trent told us you were very much alive, we couldn't believe him. You disappearing was the hardest thing for us to accept, but when he told us how happy you were there, as well as getting married; we couldn't help but be happy for you. We wish we could meet our daughter-in-law, but we know that won't be able to happen. I know this is a short letter, but we don't want you to feel guilty leaving us any more than you probably have. We love you! Tell Heather that we love her! Mom says that you better be careful! As for me, I knew there was greatness in you. Your there for a reason and I've come to accept that. We have a pretty interesting family history don't we?_

_With much love, Dad'_

Matt wiped a tear away from his eye, trying his hardest to keep it in control.

"They asked if we could get a picture of you and Heather. Just something so they can see what she looks like and to have a picture of you." Trent said, pulling out his phone.

Nodding, Matt forced a smile and said "You know…you make quite the messenger…thank you."

"I knew they wanted to hear about you. And I couldn't help but tell them." Trent said with a smile, holding the phone up.

"What's he doing?" Heather asked, staring at the phone curiously.

"I'll show you after." Matt said, pulling her closer to him.

After Trent took the picture, he then said "Ok, Hiccup and Astrid, get next to Matt and Heather. This will be a bonus picture for your parents."

Slowly, both Hiccup and Astrid stood next to Matt, holding each other.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked, looking at Matt in confusion.

"Here, I'll show you!" Trent said, walking up to the three confused Vikings. Flipping the phone over, he showed them the pictures that he just took.

"Amazing!" Hiccup said, staring at the picture with him in it "How does it draw so fast?"

Laughing, Matt then explained how a camera worked. That it literally captures the image that it sees.

"Now, for your gifts." Sarah said with a smile dropping the bag she carried in front of Matt.

"Thanks you guys." Matt said with a smile, kneeling down and opening the duffle. Unzipping it, he gasped as he stared at a bag full of snowboard goggles and other gear, such as coats and pants.

"Where did you get these? How much did it cost you!?" Matt said loudly, pulling out a new coat.

"Nothing. We run your store now." Trent said laughing "Other than inventory, we wrote it off for a tax break!"

"I…I can't believe it!" Matt said, holding one of the coats in awe.

"That's not all. Take a look at this." Trent said, dropping his duffle.

Opening it up, Matt just shook his head as he saw boxes of bindings and snowboard boots. "Ok, did you clear out the shelves?" he asked, looking up at Trent and Sarah.

"Ski season's done. This was just going to waste." Trent explained, smiling at Matt's expression "We figured you could use some new stuff."

"Thank you…" Matt said, standing up and grabbing his two friends in a hug. Trying to stop the tears from shedding, he then said "You guys are still my best friends."

"Heh, take a look at this then." Trent said, breaking away from Matt. Grabbing the long bag that lay on the ground, he began to unzip it.

"I'm guessing a snowboard?" Matt asked, smiling at his friend.

"Nope. Snowboards!" Trent said laughing, opening the bag. Revealing 10 snowboards stacked on top of each other, he then pulled one out and showed it to Matt. It was black with a purple lightning decal on it. In the center of the board was the strike class symbol, probably taken from his shop logo.

"Trent!" Matt gasped, grabbing and inspecting the board "When did you do this!?"

"The moment I got home. I place these as special orders. The excess I had in the shop sold almost immediately." Trent explained.

Matt gently let the board down. Reaching for Trent, he then pulled him into a hug and said "Thank you…Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're kidding right?" Trent said laughing, holding his friend in a hug as well "I mean come on! You're a snowboarder at heart. When you told me all your gear was broken, I knew exactly what I was getting you."

"I promise to take care of them!" Matt said, wiping tears away from his face.

"You better! All this stuff is valued at like $12,000!" Trent said laughing "Make it last longer than a year at least!"

"I can't wait to see you try them on…" Heather said with a smile, walking up next to Matt "You looked nice in your snowboard gear…at least before your back got burnt."

"I can't wait either!" Matt said, looking down at Heather. Smiling for a second, he then turned to Trent and Sarah, saying "Thank you for coming. I wish…I wish we could stay together a little longer."

"I know. But honestly, this Viking lifestyle doesn't excite me all that much." Trent said with a smile, pulling out his flashlight.

"Or the food." Sarah said, making a face at the thought.

Laughing, Matt hugged his friends one last time. "Thanks again. And thanks for telling my parents. I'm glad you didn't listen to me."

"No problem Matt." Trent said, pulling away from him a third time.

Sarah then walked up and hugged Heather. "Congrats! You're a lucky girl to have Matt."

"I know…Thank you…" Heather said with a smile.

Sarah then turned and kissed Matt on the cheek. "Good luck Matt…I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Sarah…good luck too." Matt replied, smiling at his friend.

Trent then began to walk into the cave, with Sarah closely behind him. After a few steps, Trent turned to Matt and said "You know Matt…remember what you told me last time I left?"

Nodding, Matt then said "Yeah. About it being harder to leave when there's something you can't separate from?"

Smiling, Trent then said "It's pretty tough for me to leave you. It's a lot harder this time."

Matt just nodded, realizing that it would be sometime before he'd ever see anyone from his home. If ever.

Smiling, Trent waved at Matt and then continued to walk into the cave, disappearing with Sarah next to him.

"You ok?" Heather asked, watching Matt tear up a little.

"I'm fine. Just…relishing in some memories." Matt said, wiping his eyes.

"Do you want to go back?" Heather asked, looking at Matt "If you do, I'll go with you."

Matt turned to Heather in shock, to which he said "No. I wouldn't do that to you." Facing Hiccup and Astrid, he added "Or you two. I want to stay here. This is my home."

"I'm glad to hear that." Hiccup said with a smile, walking up to Matt "We're going to all be making some memories."

"Let's go…" Matt said, turning away from the cave "I'm ready to go."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're leaving!?" Matt cried out, staring at Lydia.<p>

No sooner had the four arrived at the Great Hall to continue the celebration, they found Lydia packing away the few things she had with her.

"Matt, I'm thankful for what you've done for me; freeing me from my dad and letting me stay with you here." Lydia said, tying a saddle bag full of supplies to Switch "But it's not just Berk I wanted to see; it's the world! I want to see what else there is out there!"

Before Matt could say anything, Astrid jumped in and asked "Are you sure Lydia?"

"I'm sure Astrid." Lydia replied with a smile. Turning to Hiccup, she then added "I am grateful for the hospitability that you've shown me, I couldn't have asked for more kindness."

"After what you've done to help us get Matt back, it's the least we could do." Hiccup stated, smiling at Lydia. Walking up to Switch, he then tightened up the saddle for her. "You deserve being able see what you want." At that, he handed her a copy of his map.

Lydia smiled at Hiccup, thankful for the map and his friendship. Turning around, she was surprised to see Heather walk up to her. Grabbing her in a hug, Heather then said "Thank you! I know it would have been a different outcome had you not helped Matt."

Hugging Heather back, Lydia whispered "No…thank you! Thank you for your friendship towards me."

Pulling away from Heather, she turned to see Matt walk up to her; who was still frowning. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Matt grabbed Lydia and pulled her into a hug. "I don't want you to go, but I'd be acting like Bruvos if I didn't let you." Pulling away from her, he then said "Be careful will ya? I don't want to end up saving you like I have Heather!"

Laughing, Lydia just said "Don't worry Matt. Switch will take care of me." Then looking down, she added "Thank you Matt. You showed me who my father was and ultimately gave me what I craved the most." Looking up into his eyes, she then said "Thank you…"

Smiling, Matt stepped away from her and next to Heather. Wrapping his arm around her he then said "Better get going. If you leave now you might be able to get to Dragon Island before nightfall. You'll get there in the twilight hours."

Smiling, Lydia climbed on Switch, to which a voice started to call out to her.

"WAIT!" the voice yelled

Turning, everyone saw Snotlout run towards her. Gasping for breath, Snotlout then handed her a piece of paper and said "Just in case you get lonely…"

Looking at the paper, Lydia saw that he drew a self-portrait of him on it; well, attempted to draw a self-portrait. Smiling and shaking her head, Lydia said "Thank Snotlout. I'll keep it safe."

"Write me!" Snotlout shouted, backing away from Lydia.

"Hey, you're welcome to come back anytime!" Hiccup shouted, seeing Switch begin to stretch out his wings "Don't feel like a stranger!"

"I won't! Thank you!" Lydia shouted, letting Switch launch into the air.

Everyone just watched as Lydia soon disappeared into the setting sun. Though they were sad that she was leaving, they were happy she was going to be able to fulfill a dream.

"A good day?" Heather asked, looking up at Matt.

Smiling, Matt nodded and said "It's been a great day…"

The world was right, and now they could finally relax in each other's arms. The real adventure of life was about to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: There is one more chapter after this, meant to lead into the last story. Which I'm debating on even doing. I guess I'll see what happens. Anyways! It should be a few days when I post the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed the story!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**The conclusion to this story! I hope you enjoyed this story. Like I said, I'm debating on writing a final story or just to leave this as the final. Regardless, I'm beginning a new series; which I'm hoping to post soon enough. As per usual, enjoy! And please, keep writing!**

**-Dustnblood**

**Chapter Ten**

"Come on Sarah! What's taking you so long?" Trent said loudly, ducking under a low hanging branch.

"Oh please! I'm not that far behind!" Sarah shouted back, climbing over a log.

Trent just shook his head, looking in the direction where the cave was. A year and a half ago, he was blessed with being able to see his friend whom was thought to be dead. He was even able to attend his wedding! Now, he was hoping that he would be able to see him again.

"Ok!" Sarah breathed loudly, standing up next to Trent "It's a lot harder to get to the cave in the summer."

"Yeah! The bushes make it harder to walk." Trent observed, stepping over a small thicket.

"Think we'll see him again?" Sarah asked, being helped by Trent.

"I hope so." Trent whispered, making sure she was able to stand on her own. Turning around, he then walked over to where the cave should be. Rounding the corner, he saw the opening. Smiling, he then took Sarah by the hand and guided her to the cave. Stepping in, his heart sank as he saw a wall in place of where the cave should have led to.

"No…" Sarah whispered, staring into the cave in disbelief.

Staring blankly at the wall, Trent let out a long sigh and took a seat in the entrance of the cave. Resting for a second, he watched Sarah walk up to the wall and try to push it.

Feeling it not budge, Sarah just shook her head and turned to face Trent. "I guess we should have expected this…just like the last three times we tried."

Not saying anything, Trent just leaned his head against the wall of the cave. Closing his eyes, he then whispered "Well…maybe that was the last time we saw him…"

Looking at Trent, Sarah then began to walk towards him. Feeling her feet kick something, she quickly glanced down to see a brown leather pouch. Kneeling down, she gently picked it up. Observing it, she saw the strike class symbol carved into it. "Trent!" She said excitedly, looking up at him "Look what I found!"

"What is it?" Trent asked lazily, opening his eyes. Seeing the leather pouch, he instantly sat up straight.

"It's a pouch. It has the strike class symbol on it!" She replied excitedly, taking a seat next to Trent. Untying the leather strap, she opened up the flap and looked inside of it. There, still crisp as if it was new, was a folded piece of paper. Pulling it out, she unfolded it and saw that it was a letter, written from Matt!

"What's it say?" Trent asked, anxiously trying to get a look at it.

"Here. You read it." Sarah said, handing the letter to Trent "You're a better reader than me anyways."

Taking the paper, Trent then began to read out loud:

_'Thanks guys! If you're reading this, then it means I won a bet with Hiccup…I knew you'd try to come back._

_It's been a whole year and two months since the wedding and when I last saw you guys. I'm sorry that I didn't try to call or make contact with you, other than this letter. In the future, I'd advise not trying to come back to see me; I blew up the cave to seal it forever. It's not that I don't want to see you, it's just that I don't want anyone else to stumble into this world. If I could regulate who could and couldn't come, it'd be a no brainer._

_So! As a last and final update, I'll fill you in with everything that's happened as of yet._

_First off, I'm incredibly busy helping Hiccup around the village. Gobber is still Hiccup's go to guy, but I'm the one that he depends on when he needs something done right. Some of my chores range from protecting our fishing ships from rouge dragons and raiders, to simple things such as helping gather run away sheep. Some days, especially when it comes to dealing with sheep, I miss working at the store and selling snowboard equipment. But coming home and spending the night with Heather, I remember why I chose to live here._

_Hey...what the…HEATHER STOP! Ok fine…Hey, Heather wants to write in this note as well…probably to make sure I'm not teasing her.'_

Both Trent and Sarah noticed the hand writing change, making them laugh at the thought of seeing Heather wrestle Matt to write in the letter.

_'__Matt exaggerates a lot. He's only had to gather sheep twice and spends most of the time helping Hiccup teach at the Academy. And when he says he spends the night with me, that's after he flies Wasatch around for an hour and then goes to the Great Hall to tell stories with Hiccup. Don't worry, I'm making sure he slows down when he's over doing it and pushing himself too much. I think his leg is getting a little better though. He's not depending on his brace as much. Though, that could be him just not using it like he should.'_

Again, the hand writing changed, making the two smile at the image that was running though their heads.

_'Trent. Whatever you do, get a woman that doesn't give you so much crap.'_

At that a wild black mark was strewn across paper, giving away the fact that Matt was probably hit in the shoulder by Heather.

Laughing, Trent looked at Sarah who just smirked at him. Looking down on her left hand, he stared at the diamond ring on her finger. "Too late Matt…" Trent said, causing Sarah to hit him square in the shoulder. Laughing, Trent then continued to read out loud:

_'On that note, my leg is feeling a little better. I still use my brace to ride Wasatch and when I'm working on the ground. But other than that I've been able to just walk on my leg without it. It's been a nice change and frankly, a lot less annoying. _

_Our dragons are still healthy. Both Wasatch and Valkyrie are pretty competitive with each other, each trying to fly faster than each other whenever Heather and I go on our personal flights. Makes it hard to get a romantic flight out of it._

_Hiccup and Astrid send their best wishes to you as well. They had a kid a few weeks ago; a baby boy. They named him Hagen. It's kind of different, but I guess it means 'highest son', which would be fitting; since he's the son of the dragon master and born to fly. Just to tell you, he looks a ton like Astrid. Has blonde hair and blue eyes, but has the face of Hiccup. He's kind of a cute kid!_

_Heather and I had a baby girl as well. You can imagine what she looks like. Her hair is coal black, she has Heather's nose and mouth, but my eyes. I can tell you that she IS a cute kid! End of debate! Coming up with a name was kind of hard. After a few days of talking about it, we decided to call her Jericka._

_I wish I could say that all was well when Jericka was born, but Heather had some…complications. She survived, thank God, but we both know we can't have another. It seems like Jericka's going to be the only child in this family. Man Trent, Sarah; I thought I loved snowboarding, I'm telling you what, that's no longer the case. I love my little family._

_I can see I'm running out of room to write, and I was planning keeping this short. So, in closing, I have a favor to ask of you two. Tell my parents that I love them; and that I'm trying to be half the parent that they were to me._

_Don't worry about me, Heather, Jericka, Hiccup, Astrid, or Hagen. We'll be fine. In fact I feel that life is just getting started for us. Bring it on, and let the good times roll._

_Your one and only,_

_Matt Haddock'_

Trent slowly let down the paper as he finished reading out loud. Looking at Sarah, he saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"He seems to be happy doesn't he?" she said, looking down at the ground.

"He does…and you know what…I'm happy for him." Trent said, wrapping his arm around Sarah "And it makes me happy with what's happened to us."

"Agreed." Sarah said, looking back up with a smile "Want to live our life like Matt's then?"

"Bring it on, and let the good times roll." Trent quoted, smiling at Sarah.


End file.
